


Lettres à nous

by Harperlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Army, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harperlie/pseuds/Harperlie
Summary: Stiles décide de ne plus aller en fac, il choisi l'armée. Il garde bien le contact avec sa famille, et sera surprit de voir que la distance aide à communiquer, même avec le rebu du dialogue... Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

  
Sur le parking de la gare routière, Stiles ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tout ce monde. Quoi que, fallait pas se mentir, si la moitié n'avait pas été présente, il aurait clairement fait la gueule. Une partie de lui avoua qu'il était fier que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui.

  
L'été était chaud, et le soleil semblait vouloir le faire cuir sur place. L'odeur des pots d'échappements des bus autour d'eux rendait l'air encore plus étouffant. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête pour pouvoir voir les autres dans les yeux. Sa tenue classique qui ne tenait qu'à un jean, et une chemise à carreau était remplacé par un treillis vert kaki qui faisait ressortir sa peau crémeuse. Ses pieds semblaient brûler dans ses grosses bottines réglementaires alors que tous les autres était en simple basket ou débardeur. La coupe réglementaire ayant été allégé aux dernières nouvelles, il avait juste raccourcit ses mèches folles.

  
\- Je t'ai fais des sandwichs pour la route, ok ? Lui dit Mélissa en lui donnant un sac en papier bien garni.  
\- Merci.  
Il la serra dans ses bras chaleureusement avant de passer à son père.  
\- Même si l'idée que tu aurais pu faire de grandes études me fend le cœur... Ce à quoi Stiles roula des yeux "je suis fier de toi mon fils. Fais attention hein ? Et n'oublie pas... prends ton adderal judicieusement, l'excès verbal n'est pas bien vu la bas !"  
\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! Il rit doucement et serra son père aussi fort que possible.

  
Il apprécia le réconfort du câlin et s'assura d'enregistrer ces petits détails insignifiant sur le moment, ceux qui faisaient que son père était l'homme de ses rêves, de ses espoirs, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas décevoir.  
Lydia lui fit ses au revoir, avec juste une mèche de cheveux qu'il replaça correctement derrière son oreille, elle lui sourit pour ne pas trop montrer que son départ l'affectait, il l'embrasa sur le front et la regarda.

  
\- Surveille-les pour moi, ok ? Lui demanda t-il en chuchotant et elle hocha la tête.

  
Liam lui fit une grosse accolade et ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Stiles lui lança juste son regard de comique et le blond roula des yeux. Liam était le bêta de Scott, et même s'il avait eu un sentiment de jalousie durant un temps, il était content de savoir que son frère ne serait pas tout seul.  
Il fut surprit malgré tout de voir Derek. S'il y a bien une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir c'était bien lui ! Mais le loup de naissance lui proposa sa main et Stiles soupesa l'offre quelques secondes. Finalement, content d'avoir enfin un contact humain avec ce type qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les plaquages forcés, il lui serra la main en affichant un sourire sincère comme Derek n'en avait jamais vu.

  
\- Fais gaffe. Tonna t-il juste et Stiles sourit.  
\- Tu me connais ! ironisa t-il.  
\- Justement.

  
Stiles récupéra sa main non sans grimacer à la poigne de fer, mine de rien. Puis Scott l'entoura de ses bras et ils tanguèrent avant que Derek ne les stabilise.

  
\- Lettres, téléphones, mails... t'as pas intérêt à oublier bro' ! Scott accrocha sa veste avec tellement de force que Stiles cru qu'il allait l'arracher. Mais il ferma les yeux et profita de la présence de son frère contre lui, Dieu savait quand ils allaient se revoir.  
\- Promis  
\- Pourquoi tu pars ? C'est ridicule... Grommela l'Alpha ne desserrant pas d'un poil sa prise. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et croisa furtivement le regard des autres sur eux. Il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec pratiquement tout le monde. Pourquoi devait-il encore se justifier ?  
\- Scott... laisse moi faire mes armes, ok ? Aller... j'aurai des perms, je reviendrai !

  
_ **"Le bus numéro 97B à destination de Sacramento, départ prévu à 15h30 va partir"** _

  
La voix informatisée ne fit que raffermir la prise de l'Alpha et Stiles due regarder Derek avec insistance pour que le descendant Hale approche pour prendre Scott par les épaules. Finalement Stiles fut libre et en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de MacCall en riant.

  
\- Je vous texte dès que je suis arrivé  
\- Attends ! Cria Lydia, un appareil photo polaroïd dans les mains. Elle le donna à John avant de se coller à Stiles, invitant les autres à suivre.

  
Alors Stiles se retrouva entourer de Lydia et Scott, puis Derek et Liam. Le cliché sorti sous leurs sourires et leurs gestuelles amusées. La Banshee donna la photo toute fraîche à Stiles et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue.

  
\- Pour ne pas nous oublier. Sourit-elle doucement, ce à quoi il leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit la photo et la mit dans la poche arrière, puis il prit son sac en bandoulière, tout neuf avec l'inscription "STILINSKI G.", monta dans le bus et s'installa dans le fond, côté fenêtre. Il leur fit signe une dernière fois avant que le bus ne parte définitivement vers la base militaire de Sacramento.  
La meute resta sur place plusieurs minutes, observant maintenant l'espace vide. L'annonce du départ de Stiles avait été un choc, personne n'avait prévu ça, pourtant les dossiers en fac avaient été remplis, il avait même était accepté à Berkeley. Mais l'ado hyperactif était plus têtue qu'une mule et avait tenu bon jusqu'au départ.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

  
Au bout d'une semaine, Stiles ne cessait de se souvenir de son premier jour dans cette base, il pouvait maintenant le qualifier de vacances, ouai, une journée de vacance. Parce que là, dans cette chaleur étouffante, il devait escalader à l'aide d'une corde, un putain de mur en bois, bien entendu, trempé jusqu'à la corne, rendant les moindres petites prises aussi glissantes et meurtrières qu'une escapade en forêt en pleine nuit avec une horde d'Alpha au cul.

  
Donc oui, ce premier jour était encore un doux rêve dans sa tête. A son arrivée, il avait patienté dans une file d'attente interminable. On distribuait les Dog Tag et la paperasse nécessaire pour l'entrée officiel dans l'US ARMY. Il avait découvert son dortoir et prit place sur le premier lit qu'il trouva vide. Il avait posé son sac et observé la pièce, des gars étaient déjà entrain de parler entre eux, certains étaient déjà potes, d'autres se découvraient. Dans un instinct qui lui était propre, il repéra une sortie de secours sur la gauche, une énorme cloche sur chaque mur, il compta vingt lits et apprécia l'air climatisé dans cette pièce. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un luxe qu'il ne retrouverait surement nulle part ailleurs dans cette base. Il s'installa sur le lit et lut rapidement les documents, selon l'un d'eux, il avait droit à son ordinateur portable, qu'il avait mit dans son sac, les accès au wifi étaient réglementés aux horaires cités, portables et autres gadgets High-tech' étaient interdit en dehors du dortoir.

  
\- Du nerf bande de lopettes ! Ma grand mère irait plus vite que vous ! Et autant vous prévenir, qu'elle est morte, alors bougez moi vos fesses enfarinées et plus vite que ça !

  
L'instructeur hurlait à plein poumon et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de souffler quand son pied dérapa sur la paroi humide. Il arriva enfin au sommet et se remémora le coach Finstock qui aurait du changer de profession. Il sauta en deux bonds à l'aide de la corde et couru comme un dératé vers l'épreuve suivante.

  
La première semaine, Stiles s'endormait à la vitesse de la lumière, à peine son crâne touchait son oreiller. Il n'avait pu qu'échanger de maigres de textos avec ses amis depuis son arrivée. Alors quand le premier dimanche arriva, il remercia le quartier libre dans la base.  
Alors que tous les gars paraissaient plus ou moins dans le dortoir alors qu'il était passé neuf heure du matin, leur instructeur entra dans la chambrée. Il suffit qu'un gars le repère pour qu'il se mette au garde à vous. Tous les autres, Stiles inclus, se précipitèrent devant leur lit en rang d'oignons et se mirent au garde à vous avec conviction.

  
L'homme trapu, moustache et coupe en brosse passa dans les rangs. Stiles grinça des dents, il était en chaussettes, training et débardeur, mais ses copains de dortoirs étaient soient en caleçon, soient torse nu... La honte. L'instructeur était le Sergent Shako, il fit un allé-retour entre les garçons et finit par retrouver son point de départ avant de lever la voix.  
\- Cette proposition, je ne vous la ferez qu'une fois Messieurs ! Alors, ouvrez moi vos oreilles mal embouchées ! Si certains d'entre vous ne se sentent pas capables de continuer, que cette semaine vous a été insupportable. Partez... il s'agit là de votre unique chance. Vous devez savoir que cette semaine a été rude, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que vous réserve la suite. Si vous avez un doute sur votre masculinité... partez. Un bus vous attend. Le Sergent cessa de parler et observa la salle. Stiles regarda des colocataires, certains hésitaient, d'autres tremblaient juste sur leur jambes, mais beaucoup comme lui raffermirent leur position et serrèrent davantage leurs pieds l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, un garçon plus faible, de pauvre lunette et un bleu sur la pommette gauche sortit du rang en voûtant le dos et baissant les épaules. Un autre le suivit, puis un autre. "Le bus part dans dix minutes." Les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de prendre leur affaires et de finir de s'habiller. "Pour les autres... Vous partez pour la base de Norfolk le mois prochain. Vous quitterez le statut d'élèves pour cadet."

  
Il sortit du dortoir au pas cadencé et les garçons prirent le repos. Les trois abandons traînèrent leur sac vers la sortie sous la cohue des autres, insultes, rires et bousculades leur barrèrent le maigre chemin. L'un d'eux fit tomber ses lunettes sous un coup d'épaule qui le fit tourner sur lui-même.  
Stiles se précipita pour les ramasser et les lui tendit alors que l'auteur de la bousculade se mit devant lui le toisant de sa pauvre hauteur. L'hyperactif ne se laissa pas impressionner, après tout, il avait vu et affronté plus effrayant que lui. Le pauvre binocle quitta le dortoir sans demander son reste et bientôt un troupeau de testostérone entoura les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard.

  
\- Tu devrais partir... Tonna le blond aux tâches de rousseurs. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse nu alors qu'il traînait en caleçon. "On est pas là pour aider les mauviettes dans leur genre. Alors soit tu les suis, soit tu te comporte en homme et tu écrases la merde."  
Stiles redressa son sourcil gauche et se massa le menton en faisant une moue.  
\- Gally, hum ? Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi le concept le l'armée non ? Le club culturisme se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville  
Gally le regarda perplexe puis regarda les gars autour d'eux, certains ricanaient, d'autres sifflaient.  
\- Culturisme ? Osa t-il malgré tout.  
\- Ouai... Tout dans les bras, rien dans la tête et dans... Il lança un regard plus bas et cela finit de faire éclater de rire le reste du dortoir.

  
La tête de Gally vira rouge et son poing parti sans crier gare. Stiles amorti le coup et chancela avant d'être rattraper par un camarade. Sans regarder qui l'avait soutenu, il le repoussa pour pouvoir retourner vers Gally, le type riait en regardant sa galerie et Stiles lui mit une droite à son tour, s'il voulait être respecté, c'était maintenant. Alors il lui en mit de suite un second et Gally tomba au sol. Les autres s'écartèrent et Stiles s'accroupit à hauteur du souffrant.  
\- Je suis pas ici pour subir tes conneries.  
Gally vit sur son visage un éclat sombre, une lueur fantomatique et hocha doucement la tête. Stiles se releva doucement et tendit la main au blond. Gally l'accepta et se releva pour être à sa hauteur. L'hyperactif transforma sa poigne en serrage de main, Gally sourit en portant son autre main sur sa lèvre. Il eut un rictus et arqua un sourcil.  
\- Pas mal... Gally. Se salua t-il  
\- Stiles.  
Plusieurs mains leurs tapotèrent les épaules et Stiles se tourna vers les autres, l'un d'eux fut celui qui l'avait retenu et Stiles lui serra la main pour le remercier.  
\- Moi c'est La Torche  
\- Salut mec !  
Finalement, l'ambiance électrique se transforma en joyeuse pagaille, et pour une fois depuis une semaine, les gars formèrent un lien d'unité.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

  
Depuis que Kira avait déménagé avec ses parents à New York comme c'était prévu et que Malia avait tout laissé tomber pour rechercher sa mère, Scott s'était retrouvé avec Liam et Lydia, et bien entendu Derek qui rodait toujours autour d'eux comme un grand frère protecteur, celui qui laissait les petits faire leurs erreurs pour les aider ensuite.  
Particulièrement fier de son indépendance et de sa tranquillité, Derek ne pouvait nier que voir cette meute hors du commun venir squatter son loft pour toutes occasions le rassurait. Et aujourd'hui, il dut poser son livre quand il entendit plusieurs moteurs en bas de son immeuble.

  
Scott et les autres entrèrent dans son loft, l'Alpha visiblement excité comme un clown sorti tout droit de sa boîte. Le loup de naissance releva le sourcil gauche quand Scott brandit une enveloppe encore scellée.

  
\- C'est une lettre de Stiles ! Cria t-il emballé au possible.  
Derek leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Lydia posait son magnifique fessier sur le canapé. Liam se posa sur l'accoudoir à gauche de la demoiselle avant que Derek ne lui fasse les gros yeux et qu'il finisse par se mettre de l'autre côté sur l'assise. Scott se mit par terre, le dos contre les jambes de la Banshee.  
\- Et tu ne l'as pas encore lu ? Osa Derek plutôt surprit vu l'impatience que le plus jeune dégageait.  
\- Non ! Je voulais qu'on la lise ensemble ! Alors Scott crocheta l'enveloppe et lut la lettre silencieusement. Lydia du lui mettre un léger coup de pied pour qu'il la lise à voix haute. Derek prit place sur un des solitaires sur le côté. "Pardon... Alors... Salut mes louveteaux !"

  
_"Salut mes louveteaux !_   
_Ouai, je sais que la petite attention vous faire rouler des yeux, n'est-ce pas Derek ? Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Mdrrr_   
_Vous me manquez les gars, et toi aussi Lydia... magnifique vénitienne de mon coeur ! Vous leurrez pas, c'est parce que je suis loin que je me permets de le dire._   
_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prit beaucoup de contact depuis toute cette première semaine, mais je dois avouer qu'on cravache dur, je m'y attendais cependant, et du coup, dès que je touche le matelas, je ronfle ! Alors, c'est pas faute d'essayer non plus, mais plusieurs fois je me suis endormi le temps que mon ordi s'allume. Il n'a pas trop apprécié la bave je dois dire..._   
_J'ai eu ma première baston ! Un superbe bleu me colore la joue, mais ça va je gère ! Faut dire aussi que j'aurais du éviter de le comparer à ces fans de culturisme... il a pas trop apprécié non plus..._   
_Notre instructeur est une copie conforme du Coach et parfois je m'attends à croiser Greenberg dans les couloirs... mais non. lol^^_   
_Pour info, on part dans trois semaines à la base de Norfolk, en Virginie, alors je risque de ne pas pouvoir vous renvoyer de lettre d'ici là, je ne sais pas encore ce que donne le rythme du courrier ici, alors on va dire que cette lettre et un test ? Je crois qu'on va faire ça, je vais attendre votre lettre ! Putain ouai, vous avez intérêt à m'écrire._   
_Et à Beacon Hills ? Tout va bien ? Pas de chiens errants ? Mon père n'a pas trop de taff ? Prenez soin de lui ok ? Et prenez soin de vous. Je pense à vous et vous me manquez._   
_Stiles"_

  
Derek cacha son sourire dans sa barbe et roula des yeux.  
\- Pas une semaine qu'il est là bas et il attire déjà les problèmes... Marmonna t-il et Liam ricana.  
Lydia caressait distraitement la tignasse de Scott, l'Alpha semblait relire encore la lettre avec un sourire nostalgique, puis il sembla se réveiller et se releva rapidement.  
\- Faut que je vous laisse ! Il m'en a écrite une pour moi, et je vais rentrer la lire ! Il prit son casque de moto et se dépêcha de sortir.  
\- Attends ! Mais pourquoi tu en as une toi ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous la lis pas ? S'écria Lydia outrée.  
\- Bah parce que je lui avait demandé de m'écrire à moi... vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, où lui écrire personnellement, je suis sur que ça lui ferait plaisir.  
Sur ce, il sorti définitivement et Derek lui fit un message pour qu'il leur donne au moins l'adresse, l'imbécile.  
\- Tu vas lui écrire ? Lui demanda la rouquine et Derek haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment. Moi je vais aller lui écrire ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vais écrire une  
lettre et pas un message.

  
Elle prit sa veste et salua Derek avant de quitter le loft, Liam se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Alpha et sorti lui aussi. Derek repensa à la lettre de Stiles et se dit que lui aussi pourrait lui écrire, après tout, avoir du soutien de l'extérieur aide à tenir à l'intérieur paraît-il.  
Alors il sorti du papier et un stylo avant de commencer à écrire.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

  
Stiles sentait que ses poumons allaient le lâcher, il pouvait facilement deviner la grimace immonde qui devait noyer son visage, putain, dix kilomètres au pas de courses alors que le soleil est à peine levé. L'enfer... vraiment.  
La Torche vint l'aider alors qu'il trébuchait pour la dixième fois environ, il essaya de sourire pour le remercier, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Mais à sa grande satisfaction, ou pas, le pauvre magna du briquet semblait aussi mal en point que lui. Seul Gally semblait tenir le choc.

  
\- Aller bande de marmots chouinant ! On se remue !

  
Un "OUI SERGENT!" retentit dans le groupe malgré la fatigue présente. Stiles pouvait entendre les râles de fatigue et d'épuisement total entre ses camarades. La boue qui s'était installée dans la nuit, avec la pluie diluvienne de la vieille, finissait d'enterrer leurs chaussures au fin fond de la forêt. Un type devant Stiles se vautra dans une marre de boue, avec l'aide de Gally il l'aida à se relever, ignorant la boue qui maculait maintenant son tee-shirt.

  
\- Aller Poulet... tiens le coup. Souffla Stiles alors qu'il arrivait à peine à parler.  
\- J'veux mourir. Lui dit le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux.

  
Poulet ravala malgré tout ses larmes quand il vit l'état des autres autour de lui. Ils étaient tous épuisés, pas le droit de se plaindre. Stiles lui tapota le dos et s'assura que La Torche était toujours près de lui avec Gally. Tous les quatre continuèrent de courir se soutenant moralement.  
A la cantine de la base, le petit groupe tenait à peine droit dans ce brouhaha. Stiles mangea tout ce qu'il pouvait, buvant afin d'hydrater son corps après toute cette course. La douche chronométrée n'avait pas permis de se détendre, il aspirait à retrouver son lit ce soir. Mais ils devaient encore assister au cours de l'après midi sur le maniement des armes, et Stiles ne voulait pas risquer d'être le dernier à remonter son glock pour finir par une série de cinquante pompes. Franchement non merci !

  
\- Ca fait deux semaines, vous croyez qu'ils vont nous proposer un bus ? Demanda Poulet qui pouvait à peine monter sa fourchette à sa bouche.  
\- Hors de question, accroches toi ! Stiles lui poussa le coude pour qu'il enfourne sa nourriture. "Mange !"  
\- C'est juste une question d'endurance les mecs, faut s'accrocher, après ce sera plus facile. Dit Gally qui venait de finir son assiette.  
\- Comment tu fais toi ? Demanda La Torche et Stiles écouta curieux.  
\- Je courrais tous les matins... je voulais perdre du poids. Dit-il tête basse. "J'ai perdu vingt kilos en faisant cinq kilomètres tous les jours. Mais là... quinze bornes... c'est hard quand même !" Il pouffa et Stiles le suivi en piochant son assiette.  
\- Moi je peux piquer des sprints. Ajouta Stiles en souriant nostalgiquement, mine de rien, tous ces loups l'avaient un peu aider. "Mais j'ai pas vraiment d'endurance..."  
\- Ca va venir ! L'encouragea Gally.

  
Stiles prit une dose d'Adderal avant d'aller en salle d'arme. Il avait commençait un nouveau rythme, le médecin de la base le lui avait conseillé, le problème du TDAH et que son corps continuera de travailler, de booster, surtout en cas d'effort physique intense, dans son sommeil, cela lui avait valut plusieurs terreurs nocturnes, mais personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque, chacun avait ses casseroles selon eux. Son traitement consistait à le canaliser et à mettre en veille certaines parties de son corps. Ainsi, il était concentré et sa fatigue se voyait stabilisé.  
Sur dix sept élèves, il finit sixième pour remonter son glock au chrono, puis huitième pour remonter son fusil. Mais pour ne pas avoir fini dans le top trois, il eu l'immense honneur de nettoyer les sanitaires avec les autres. La joie, vraiment.  
Alors quand il entra dans le dortoir, il fut prit d'un sentiment de joie intense quand il sut qu'il allait pouvoir dormir.

  
\- Ô joie, Ô bonheur... mon lit adoré ! Il se jeta sur son matelas sans aucune grâce et entendit à peine Gally crier "Courrier !" Sa voix parvenant en bruit plutôt étouffé dans son oreiller.  
Il sentit son coeur relâcher la pression, ses muscles se détendre, son cerveau commencer à se mettre en veille... le pied total...  
\- Stiles ! Courrier !

  
Il reçut des projectiles dans le dos et hésita un instant à se réveiller... il était si bien là. Finalement, il percuta. Du courrier ! Il avait du courrier ! Il sauta comme un cabri sur son lit et trouva plusieurs lettres. Il n'en revenait pas !  
Il ouvrit la première, il s'agissait d'une lettre de son père avec quelques photos qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre d'ado, son père pensait qu'il aimerait les avoir avec lui. Stiles les mit de côté pour les mettre sur le mur juste après. Son père lui disait qu'il l'aimait et que la maison semblait si vide sans lui. Stiles sourit et replia la lettre et la mit de côté pour pouvoir lui répondre plus tard.  
L'autre lettre fut celle de Scott. Il rit de son côté, son frère avait fait des efforts en orthographes, il soupçonna Mélissa de l'avoir corrigé, puisqu'un petit mot de sa part se lisait un peu plus bas. Selon son pote, la meute allait bien et étonnamment la ville semblait assez calme, pas du luxe après toutes ses années à crapahuter dans tous les bois. Il lui racontait blagues, lui parlait de Liam et des progrès qu'il avait fait lors de la dernière lune.  
La suivante fut une lettre de Lydia, assez courte il fallait l'avouer. Mais le fait qu'elle lui écrive avait juste réchauffé son coeur. Elle lui disait qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il faisait attention. Elle avait signé "La vénitienne de Beacon Hills" et il en avait rougie.  
C'est là dessus que Gally vint lui prendre la lettre des mains devant le sourire niais qu'il avait arborait.

  
\- Mais c'est que notre preux chevalier a une princesse ! Il cria et récita d'une voix énamouré la lettre de Lydia.  
Stiles essaya de récupérer la lettre, en vain, mais pas très persuasif non plus. Il finit par rire alors que les gars autour de lui sifflaient d'admiration. Il aurait pu rougir de honte mais il préféra s'assoire sur son lit et glousser comme un gosse.

  
\- La vénitienne de Beacon Hills... Houu... J'en ronronne... Il papillonna des yeux avec exagération alors qu'il s'approchait de Stiles, celui ci en profita pour la reprendre et la plier avant de la poser.  
\- La ferme ! Rit-il  
Gally roula du fessier en rejoignant sa couchette plus loin et les autres reprirent leur lecture personnelle.  
En secouant la tête et le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, Stiles prit la dernière lettre sur le lit. Il plissa les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Il la crocheta rapidement et se dépêcha de lire la signature. Derek.  
\- Woah...

  
_"Cher Stiles,_   
_Tu dois être surprit de ma lettre, mais pitié, ferme la bouche. Je suis cultivé et je sais écrire._   
_Tu as toujours cru que j'étais un analphabète, peut-être même Neandertal, non ? Sache que non._   
_Et je tiens à m'excuser. Je me suis aussi trompé à ton sujet. Je te savais loyal, certes. Mais surtout vulnérable, peureux et inutile. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu as voulu partir dans l'armée et je ne peux que saluer ton courage, je ne suis pas bête, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu veux revenir plus fort pour la meute. Tu veux pouvoir protéger Scott, ton père et Lydia._   
_Et je t'en félicite. Tu prouves encore une fois à quel point j'ai pu me tromper, à quel point j'ai pu porter un jugement sans vraiment apprendre à te connaître. Soyons franc, l'écrire est plus facile que le dire à voix haute hein ! T'attends pas à ton retour à ce que je te sorte autant de mots..._   
_Alors fais juste attention à toi, parce qu'après tout ce que nous avons tous vécus, ce serait franchement idiot et débile de ta part que te blesser là bas. Si déjà au bout d'une semaine tu te bats, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?_   
_Fais attention, ou je t'arrache la gorge, avec mes dents._   
_Derek"_

  
Stiles hésita entre glousser comme une collégienne ou rester stupéfait encore quelques minutes. Derek Hale venait de lui écrire une lettre. Bordel...  
On lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure et il sortit de ses songes.  
\- Bah alors mec ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda La Torche qui occupait le lit juste à côté de lui.  
Mais Stiles secoua la tête avant de finir par sourire. Derek Hale lui avait écrit une lettre...  
\- Je suppose que non alors ? Sourit son camarade avant de s'occuper des ses affaires.  
Stiles prit alors le temps d'accrocher les différentes photos que son père lui avait envoyé. Il y en avait de ses parents et lui, quelques unes de Scott et lui, d'autres de la meute, il y en avait même une d’Alison avec Scott. Stiles l'observa plus longuement que les autres puis accrocha une à une les photos sur le mur au dessus de son lit.  
Puis, alors que la fatigue l'avait quitté, il prit le papier à lettre avec son stylo dans son tiroir. Comme ses camarades, il répondit aux lettres.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

  
La vie à Beacon Hills était vraiment calme, peut-être même trop calme. Alors Derek se demandait s'il n'allait pas reprendre ses études, après tout, il était en fac quand il avait du revenir en ville. Abandonnant sa licence en histoire pour s'occuper d'une meute d'ado en mal être. Maintenant, Scott avait prit le relais avec brio alors il pouvait respirer. Il se baladait sur le site de  
la fac de San Diego, ils avaient un bon programme en histoire. Son inscription était peut-être tardive mais il s'en fichait, il voulait se donner une chance de réussir.  
Il avait remplit son dossier et avait été à la poste pour le déposer. Il y avait croisé le shérif, celui ci venait poster sa lettre pour son fils. Derek se souvint alors que la sienne était parti quelques jours plus tôt.

  
\- Ca va lui faire plein de courrier toute la semaines. Avait sourit Derek  
\- Hélas non, ils donnent tout une fois par semaine. Dit John en soupirant, son fils lui manquait il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. "Tu veux retourner à l'université ?" Avait-il demandé en observant son enveloppe à soufflet.  
\- Oui... C'est plutôt calme... Derek avait balancé son corps, les mains dans les poches en regardant le shérif. "Vous ne regrettez pas qu'il ne soit pas aller à la fac?"  
\- Si biensur... mais je serais égoïste de ne pas dire que je suis soulagé, ça coûte une petite fortune et... l'année dernière n'a pas été propice à faire du bénéfice. Grimaça le shérif se souvenant malheureusement de ses dettes.

  
Derek le lui accorda avant de le saluer et de monter dans sa voiture.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Derek entra chez lui avec le courrier dans entre les dents et les courses dans les bras. Il posa le tout sur la table dans la cuisine et referma la porte du loft. Alors qu'il rangeait ses courses, il avisa le courrier sur la table. Une enveloppe sortait du lot. Intrigué, il laissa ses courses et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle portait l'odeur de Stiles.

_"Derek,_   
_Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un abrutis, enfin si... peut-être ? Après tout, tu n'as jamais vraiment laissé supposer que tu avais une certaine culture. Applaudie l'homme que je suis d'être un fin enquêteur. Je sais que tu as fait des études ! Haha ! Je sais que tu avais bien d'autre chose à penser pour te mettre à philosopher et tailler le bout de gras. Et surtout pas avec moi, soyons honnête !_   
_C'est sympa que tu t'inquiète, mais rassure toi, je pense être bien entouré avec la bande de tocard qui m'accompagne. Sérieux, sont tous fous là dedans ! Et puis, le type avec qui je me suis battu est en fait un type bien, bourru mais une fois que tu t'attarde deux minutes... et bien il est comme toi et moi. Enfin, surtout comme toi ! J'aurais du te mettre mon poing dans la figure pour que, peut-être... on taille le bout de gras ! Mdrrr_   
_Et tu as raison, si je suis parti, c'est pour Scott, quel genre de frère je ferais si je ne pouvais pas le protéger comme il se doit dans de telles circonstances ? Je n'ai peut-être rien comme vous... mais je veux savoir me battre avec mes poings et ma tête. Mes dents ne sont pas aussi meurtrières que les tiennes, mais je me défends bien ici, sauf quand il faut courir quinze bornes dans la boue... putain... mes jambes, même allongées, j'ai l'impression qu'elles courent encore !_   
_Donc, juste, merci de t'inquiéter. Ça fait du bien._   
_Stiles"_

  
Derek souriait avec la lettre entre les mains. Il avait envie de se moquer de lui pour ses jambes, mais il ne pouvait nier que ça devait être galère. Alors il posa la lettre sur la table et finit de ranger ses courses. Il s'attendait à voir Scott débarquer, mais quand la nuit tomba, il comprit que Stiles avait du écrire à tout le monde, puisqu'il était sur que chacun avait écrit personnellement. Il n'était pas contre une correspondance personnelle avec Stiles. Peut-être ainsi pourraient-ils apprendre à se connaître ?  
Dans la pile de courrier il vit une autre enveloppe, plus grande et plus épaisse, elle était tamponnait à l'effigie de l'UCSD, fac de San Diego, Californie. Il l'ouvrit et lu rapidement qu'il  
avait été accepté pour la rentrée de septembre. Une partie de lui voulu sauter de joie, mais sa partie la plus pragmatique ce contenta de souffler de soulagement et de poser le dossier sur la table. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Scott.

  
\- Ouai Derek ?  
\- Tu pars quand pour San Diego ? Questionna t-il sans détour.  
\- Heu... Dans six semaines pourquoi ?  
\- Je viens d'être accepté à la fac de San Diego. Son calme le perturba lui-même, mais Scott hurla de surprise.  
\- Tu t'es inscrit ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?  
\- Je voulais juste être sûr. Il se gratta le crâne et il écouta Scott lui poser des questions sur son logement et autres détails...

Satisfait, Derek sorti de la douche avant de mettre un training. Il prit de quoi écrire et s'activa à répondre à Stiles.

* * *

Très court, je sais. Mais promis, les chapitres seront plus long par la suite... XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

  
Enchaînement. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Uppercut gauche. Stiles était si concentré qu'il ne fit pas attention à Gally qui lui tomba sur le dos. Poulet le récupéra et lâcha ses patins, Stiles se releva en aidant Gally qui semblait fulminer sur place, la couleur rouge sur son visage lui rappela leur première "rencontre".

  
\- Hey, mon pote ça va ? Demanda t-il inquiet.  
Mais Gally grogna plus qu'il ne répondit et fondit sur le type responsable de sa chute semblait-il. Un gars coupé en brosse, des muscles plus gros que son cerveau et ça, Stiles n'eut pas de mal à l'imaginer. Quand il comprit que son ami allait droit dans le mur, il l'attrapa par les épaules.  
\- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il se mit devant lui et posa une main sur son torse.  
\- Ce connard me cherche... Grinça t-il dans ses dents. Il voulut avancer mais Stiles le retint encore évitant de regarder "coupe en brosse".  
\- Ok, ok ! Mais laisse tomber ok ? Ce type est un culturiste, hum ? Alors, laisse tomber. Il appuya chaque mot en pressant fermement une main sur son épaule.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis le bleu ? Grogna une voix forte dans son dos et Stiles plissa les yeux en regardant Gally. Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant le sourcil gauche dans une expression purement "qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"  
\- Tu fais chier Gally ! Murmura t-il dans ses dents avant de se retourner.  
Plusieurs mois auparavant, Stiles aurait fait un pas en arrière face à "coupe en brosse" qui s'était rapproché bien trop de lui, avec ses acolytes derrières lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il a gardé appui sur ses pieds et croisé ses bras sur son torse, petite pensée pour Derek.  
\- Alors ? J'attends ! Répète ! Il fit craquer ses doigts dans ses poings et Stiles le regarda faire, la bouche sèche.  
\- Sérieux mec, j'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de me battre avec toi. Alors prends tes sept nains, Blanche Neige, et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Un mini Stiles dans son cerveau lui mit une claque derrière la tête, mais franchement, ce type commençait à le gonfler. Il n'était pas venu dans l'armée pour se retrouver au lycée.  
Gally gloussa dans son dos et Stiles eut envie de lui mettre une tarte, mais il se retint et attendit la réaction de "coupe en brosse", son visage s'était assombri, ses poings serrés. Le premier coups tomba dans le ventre de Stiles qui expira tout l'air de ses poumons alors que Gally rentrait dans le tas.

  
\- C'est pas vrai... Marmonna Stiles en se redressant, puis il se jeta dans l'arène vite suivit de Poulet.

  
La bande de Stiles était à l'infirmerie de la base, les quatre acolytes étaient chacun assit sur le même lit, deux par deux et dos à dos. Deux infirmières s'occupaient de leurs plaies, Gally avait la lèvre explosée et l'arcade ouverte, Stiles une coupure sur la joue et un hématome ornait joliment son œil. Poulet avait la bouche en sang, sûrement du à une molaire pétée, quand à La Torche, arrivé sur la fin des réjouissances, avait juste une pommette éraflé.

  
\- Aïe ! Grogna Gally et Stiles à côté de lui gloussa.  
\- Elle t'a même pas touché encore ! Rit-il

L'infirmière vint vers Stiles pour tamponner sa joue et il eut un mouvement de recul. Gally le capta et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes en ricanant. Finalement l'hyperactif se laissa faire et tous purent entendre l'instructeur passer un savon aux autres gars dans la salle à côté de la leur.  
Il fallait savoir que leur petite réunion à dommages collatérales avait été stoppée par l'instructeur, sans chercher à savoir, une série de cents pompes leur avaient été attribuées à chacun, seulement après, ils purent aller faire soigner leur bobos.

  
\- C'est qui ces types ? Questionna Poulet qui n'avait pas encore eu l'attention de l'étudiante infirmière à qui il lorgnait les longues jambes.  
\- Seconde année, je crois. Répondit Gally.  
\- Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi... pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui provoque des bastons sérieux ? Râla Stiles qui avait bien compris le comportement impulsive de son ami les emmenait toujours dans une baston.  
\- La confiance règne ! C'était même pas moi pour une fois ! S'écria t-il alors que les deux autres riaient derrière eux.  
\- Non mais franchement ! T'as eu une enfance difficile ou quoi ? Continua Stiles toujours agacé alors que l'infirmière posait des petites bandes de pansement strip sur la joue.  
Mais devant le renfrognement de son ami et la ride qui lui barrait le front Stiles se senti con.  
\- Désolé...  
Gally redressa les épaules et regarda droit devant lui avant de souffler.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Désolé les gars...

  
Les trois hommes autour de lui, lui tapotèrent le dos et les épaules et Gally se senti soutenu pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Après un savon passé en bonne et due forme, Stiles pouvait enfin prendre une douche. Alors que ses amis étaient encore sous l'eau, Stiles observa son reflet dans le miroir embué. Son torse nu était juste habillé de ses Dog Tag, ses cheveux humides lui tombaient sur le visage et il grimaça en touchant le bleu sous son oeil.

  
\- Si la meute me voyait comme ça... Dit-il en souriant.  
\- Et bah viens ! On va faire des photos ! lança joyeusement La Torche en le bousculant vers la sortie.  
Stiles riait encore en arrivant dans leur dortoir. Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent d'enfiler un training, ou un caleçon avant de voir le fou du briquer demander à un gars de les prendre en photo avec son polaroïd.  
\- Aller Stiles ! Magnes !  
Stiles ébouriffa sa tignasse et s'assura que son futal soit bien mit sachant qu'il était encore torse nu. Gally à sa droite, puis Poulet et La Torche, les quatre firent le pose en riant. Le photographe en prit une et le cliché dégueula de l'appareil, puis Gally insista pour en faire d'autre et tous firent des pauses différentes.  
\- Et putain ! Je les paies les pola' moi ! Râla La Torche en avançant vers le préposé photographe.  
Au final, les gars se servirent en cliché et Stiles en choisi trois, une pour lui, une pour Scott et l'autre pour Derek. Si son père le voyait dans cette état, il risquerait de faire un malaise.  
\- Courrier ! Cria un type en entrant dans le dortoir.

  
Chacun eu sa tournée et Stiles reçu également son tas d'enveloppe. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir ! Alors il les ouvrit une à une en s'assurant que cette fois, Gally ne viendrait pas lui prendre ses lettres.  
Quand il arriva à celle de Derek, il eut un sourire infini, il ne pensait pas que le loup grincheux lui répondrait. Mais il semblerait qu'une correspondance s'installe entre eux et il voulait que ça dure.

  
_"Stiles,_   
_Je suppose que ton père t'a apprit que chaque effort est récompensé, l'armée ne récompense surement pas, mais ta récompense sera personnelle. La fierté d'accomplir les choses jusqu'au bout, de tenir quoiqu'il arrive et ne pas fuir. Voilà la récompense. Et sache qu'ici, on est déjà tous fier que tu y arrives, que tu n'es pas prit le premier bus pour rentrer. (Oui Scott m'a expliqué)_   
_En parlant de mes études, et bien sache que je me suis inscrit à la fac de San Diego, je rejoint Scott dans six semaines. A New York j'étudiais l'histoire, j'ai du tout abandonner quand ma sœur est morte, mais maintenant que nous avons un peu de répits, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main ? Ouai, je vais faire ça..._   
_Scott a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi. Un frère. Même si tu étais resté, tu aurais sur le protéger, parce qu'il t'écoute et qu'il a confiance en toi, comme tu l'as dit, tu veux te battre avec tes mains et ta tête, mais tu savais déjà le faire avec ta tête. Et une batte de baseball !_   
_Alors fais gaffe ok ?_   
_Derek"_

  
Stiles fut ému en lisant la lettre, une légère boule dans la gorge. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Derek, et le voir, l'entendre ou même l'imaginer prononcer ses mots, pour lui, lui donner envie de sourire, et de pleurer en même temps. Il préféra souffler et sortit du dortoir pour aller prendre l'air.  
Malgré la nuit, la chaleur était assez étouffante, la peau nue ne réagissait pas l'air de la nuit. Debout il fixa ce drapeau flottant à peine au bout de se mât de six mètres de haut. Il vit la lune totalement pleine juste à côté et il tendit l'oreille pour capter un hurlement lupin.

  
\- Premier coup de blues ?  
Stiles se tourna à moitié pour trouver Gally derrière lui, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon qu'il venait d'enfiler. Stiles hocha juste la tête avant de regarder de nouveau la lune.  
\- Si tu as une famille qui t'aime, ça va souvent t'arriver...  
Le blond aux tâches de rousseur approcha jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.  
\- Mon père est mort. Et ma mère me battait.  
Stiles tourna la tête rapidement vers lui, mais Gally avait le regard fixé sur le drapeau rouge et bleu. Son visage n'exprimait pas de colère ou de peine, et l'hyperactif eu du mal à déchiffrer son expression.  
\- Comme je ne voulais pas frapper ma mère... je frappais autre chose, bagarre, voiture, maison... j'étais un vrai connard. Il eu un rire jaune et Stiles posa une main sur son épaule et regarda de nouveau la lune blanche.  
\- Moi, mes parents m'ont fichu dehors parce que j'avais mis le feu à leur maison. Dit La Torche. C'est ce qui m'a valu cette belle brûlure sur le cou...  
\- Hey ! C'est le moment des confidences ? Rit Poulet en les rejoignant. Bah moi j'étais nul en classe, pas envie d'aller en fac ! Alors, Oncle Sam, me voilà ! Désolé, je ne suis pas dans un mélodrame comme vous !  
L'intervention de Poulet suffit à faire rire tout le monde et Stiles se sentit obligé de parler à son tour. Mais pour leur dire quoi ? Mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup garou et je fais parti d'une meute où je suis le seul humain ? Non, définitivement, pas possible.  
\- Disons que... ma famille est assez... préoccupé, je voulais juste pouvoir les aider à ma façon.  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire et les autres ne lui demandèrent rien. Plus tard, Stiles se retrouva à écrire à cette famille particulière.


	7. Chapter 7

Deaton, Scott et Derek étaient devant l'entrée du caveau des Hale au lycée de Beacon Hills, profitant des vacances d'été pour mettre à bien le projet de Derek.

  
\- Vous avez trouvé un moyen ? Demanda Derek au vétérinaire.  
\- Oui, j'ai ici une incantation, il me faudra juste un peu de votre sang à tous les deux. L'aîné sorti un couteau et entailla la chair dans le creux de la main des deux loups.  
Scott le regarda faire, fasciné alors que Derek était concentré. L'émissaire parla une langue morte qu'aucun des deux ne compris. Ensuite, de sa main il mélangea les deux sangs avant de les poser sur le triskèle gravé dans la pierre. Une enveloppe brumeuse entoura le symbole avant de disparaître.

\- Je crois que c'est bon. Essaie Scott.  
L'Alpha se présenta devant le triskèle du clan Hale et enfonça ses griffes dans les encoches. Bientôt, le mécanisme s'enclencha et la porte du caveau s'ouvrit. Scott sourit et Derek aussi, satisfait de voir son héritage partagé. Même si selon lui, plus aucun Hale ne serait Alpha, Scott pourrait encore partager leur connaissance afin de protéger la ville que sa famille avait elle-même défendu pendant des décennies.  
\- Et voilà Scott, Derek. Le véto salua les deux hommes avant de les laisser.  
Derek l'invita à entrer et lui expliqua chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Il lui donna même la combinaison du coffre en cas de besoin.  
\- Alors... tu, tu parles avec Stiles ? Osa Scott en regardant les bocaux sur les étagères.  
\- Il t'en a parlé ? Derek essaya de ne pas trahir sa frustration de savoir que leurs échanges étaient peut-être raconté.  
\- Non, mais comme tu ne me poses pas de question sur lui, je suppose que vous correspondez ?  
\- Ouai... c'est plutôt sympa de pouvoir en placer une avec lui. D'habitude il monopolise la conversation. Rit Derek en observant Scott faire le tour de la pièce.  
\- C'est vrai ! Scott badina à son tour. "Il à l'air d'aller bien en tout cas..."

  
Derek ne répondit pas et Scott le remercia pour ce don et cette confiance qu'il avait en lui. Chacun rentra chez soi et découvrit à joie le courrier présent dans leur boîte aux lettres.  
Le loup de naissance ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la feuille qui laissa tomber quelque chose  
sur le sol. Il le ramassa et constata une photo, il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus et choisi de lire la lettre en premier.

  
_"Derek,_   
_Voilà trois semaines que je suis là et je suis plutôt fier de dire que la course devient un peu plus facile à chaque fois. On doit courir autour de la base tous les matins, mais on fait un marathon deux fois par semaine. C'est dur parfois, surtout s'il y a de la boue, mais je tient le coup, on tient tous le coup._   
_La lune est pleine ce soir et je pense à vous tous, je guette le moindre hurlement dans la nuit mais je ne capte rien, et c'est là que je me dis que ma maison est loin, que ma famille me manque._   
_Je dois t'avouer que ta lettre m'a plus ému que je ne l'aurait pensé. Tu te rends comptes que nous discutons tous les deux ? On n'a jamais fais ça ! C'est dingue... Je suis vraiment content que tu reprenne la fac, je peux dire, sans me prendre un mur dans le dos, que Laura serait vraiment fière de toi, ainsi que le reste de ta famille. Parce qu'au final, ce n'est pas vraiment le soutient ou la fierté des gens autour de nous qui nous importe, mais celui des personnes qui nous manque, celles qui ne sont plus là pour nous dire qu'elles nous aime, qu'on leur manque. Moi c'est ce que je me dis. Je fais tout ça pour ma mère, pour Allison, Aiden... et puis pour vous._   
_Je ne suis pas surprit que tu es choisi l'histoire, tu sembles vraiment cultivé et connaitre beaucoup de chose sur... tu sais ? Si j'avais été en fac, j'aurai choisi psycho je pense, option criminologie... être comme mon père, mais en fin stratège ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais bon enquêteur, non ? Mdrrr. Et puis, je suis vraiment curieux, comment vas tu réagir entouré de tous ces ados bourrés d'hormones et d'alcool ? Tu vas te sentir un peu vieux non ?_   
_Tu auras remarqué la photo je suppose, alors n'est pas peur en me voyant... Disons que mon pote Gally (à ma droite) à le don de chercher la bagarre, et bien... tu me connais ! S'il le faut, je fonce ! Ça nous a valu cent pompes, et je remercie ma superbe musculature récemment acquise ! Te moques pas, j'ai vraiment des abdos maintenant !_   
_La semaine prochaine nous partons, alors si tu veux m'écrire pas de soucis, mais ma prochaine lettre sera plus longue à arriver, je ne sais pas encore comment les choses vont se régler là bas. Nous passerons cadet une fois arrivé en Virginie, le bruit court qu'ils veulent nous former rapidement. Il semblerait que Obama souhaite envoyer de nouvelles troupes là où ça craint, L'Asie pourrait bien constituer l'enjeu principal des tensions géostratégiques de demain. C'est en tout cas l'analyse de Washington qui reporte sur la zone Asie-Pacifique le principal de son effort militaire, laissant ses alliés européens jouer aux gendarmes en Afrique et au Proche-Orient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit ici...**_   
_Derek... je suis content que nous parlions toi et moi. Nous aurions du faire ça plus tôt !_   
_Stiles"_

  
Derek porta son attention sur la photo, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais qui sont ces idiots ? Putain, Stiles avait le visage tuméfié mais riait comme un gamin, était-il débile ? Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, mais il se contint et respira profondément.  
Il confirma que Stiles avait bien gonflé en muscles, pas qu'il est vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir à moitié à poil non plus. Son torse nu laissait paraître sa chaîne militaire et une ligne de poils semblait se réfugier sous la ceinture de son training. Le type à sa droite semblait vouloir lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais Stiles riait, alors la pause devait être comique à ce moment là.  
Il aimanta la photo sur son frigo et observa le sourire de l'humain, ce bleu sous son œil et cette coupure sur la joue le mettait en colère, mais ce sourire... ce sourire le rassurait.


	8. Chapter 8

\- J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai, je l'ai ! Cria Poulet en sautant comme un cinglé dans la cantine.

  
Stiles, Gally et La Torche levèrent la tête de leur assiette, le plus jeune de leur bande était arrivé à leur table avec ce sourire débile sur le visage, ses yeux était exorbités et son visage plus rouge que la soupe à la tomate qu'ils étaient en train de manger.

  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Stiles amusé  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sérieux mec, t'as rien suivi ou quoi ? Cria Poulet mi figue, mi raisin, mais la joie l'emporta malgré tout.  
\- Il nous a rabattu les oreilles toute la nuit, Stiles ! Souffla Gally en face de lui et Stiles souleva son sourcil droit avant de plisser les yeux.  
\- Hein ? Insista t-il  
\- Putain ! Tu dormais ? Il dormait ! 'Foiré... la chance... Grogna La Torche à côté de lui et Stiles hésita à rire.  
\- J'ai été voir Linda, j'ai décroché un rencart ! Oh Yé ! Oh Yé ! Oh Yé !

  
Poulet fit une danse assez ridicule qui fit souffler Gally qui enfonça son visage vers son plateau. Les deux autres rirent et félicitèrent le plus jeune.

  
\- Ok Don Juan ! Rit Stiles, avant d'essayer de calmer le danseur en lui intimant de s’asseoir. "Comment tu vas faire ? Je te rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de sortir de la base..."  
\- Vrai... mais j'ai filer vingt dollars au cuistot, il va me préparer un truc... on va manger dehors !  
\- Oh yeah ! Cria Stiles et ils se tapèrent le poing au dessus de la table.  
\- Ouai, bah va pas courir à l'infirmerie toutes les dix minutes non plus, hein ! Le moqua Gally.  
\- La ferme tocard... Marmonna l'intéressé et les trois autres gloussèrent en finissant de manger.

  
Dans l'après midi, ils s'entraînèrent aux tirs dans la forêt. Les cibles étaient planquées derrière les arbres. Les élèves devaient trouver le bon angle pour pouvoir tirer et toucher la cible, chose difficile quand dans chaque position, un arbre bloquait le passage.  
Sur dix shoots autorisés, Stiles toucha six fois sa cible, les quatre fois, la balle avait frisé de trop près l'arbre obstacle, provoquant une déviation du projectile. Il fallait dire aussi, qu'il était obligé de viser de l'autre œil, parce que l'hématome le faisait grimacer quand il devait ajuster son tir.  
L'instructeur les força à courir en peloton autour de la base avant de rejoindre leur quartier. C'était le genre d'exercice que l'officier supérieur aimait leur faire faire quand ils semblaient prendre leurs aises. Alors quand ils rejoignirent enfin leur dortoir, Stiles eut seulement envie de dormir. Mais le Sergent Shako entra et tous se mirent au garde à vous devant leur lit criant un "OUI SERGENT !" synchrone impeccable. Après un va et vient aussi long qu'insupportable, l'homme au torse fier revint à sa place initial.

  
\- Demain cinq heure zéro zéro, le bus pour Norfolk partira avec ou sans vous. Empaquetez vos affaires.  
Sur ce, le Sergent Instructeur quitta le dortoir et une fois disparu, les hommes se mirent  
au repos. Poulet, installé sur le lit en face de Stiles, shoota d'un pied ferme son lit qui valdingua sur le lit voisin. Il retourna son matelas et voulu s'arracher les cheveux.  
\- Putain ! Fais chier ! Cria t-il de rage.  
Stiles regarda La Torche sur sa gauche et approcha son ami doucement.  
\- Hey ! Ça va aller... c'est rien. On va arranger ça ! Tenta Stiles qui arrêta son camarade qui semblait vraiment sur le point de réussir à arracher quelques mèches de cheveux.  
\- Et comment ? On part demain ! C'est mort... Et puis de toute façon, je la reverrai jamais.  
Poulet s'affala sur le sol, le dos contre son lit ravagé. Stiles leva la tête vers Gally qui sembla comprendre le message puisqu'il quitta le dortoir au pas de course.  
\- Hey ! Regarde moi ! Tu vas mettre ton plus bel uniforme, tu vas te faire beau comme un Dieu et tu vas aller maintenant à ton rencard ! L'encouragea Stiles motivé.  
\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Je la reverrai plus, quel intérêt ?  
\- Ah ? Parce que les regards énamourés qu'elle te lance dès qu'elle te voit c'est du vent peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense 'Torche ?  
\- Carrément accro ouai !  
Stiles se releva, et se tint droit, regardant son ami sur le sol.  
\- Debout Soldat ! En tenu et au galop ! C'est un ordre ! Cria t-il.  
Les autres habitants du dortoirs gloussèrent silencieusement, mais Poulet se releva en regardant fixement son ami. Stiles avait ce petit sourire au coin de la lèvre et cela mit du baume au coeur de Poulet.  
\- Va t'habiller !  
En sursaut, Poulet s'exécuta et couru dans la salle de bain. En attendant, Stiles et La Torche refirent son lit au carré et regagnèrent leur place.

  
\- Courrier !  
Le facteur distribua le courrier et Stiles se dit que le vendredi était définitivement son jour préféré de la semaine. Il avait encore quatre lettres, il lu celle de Scott qui lui annonça que Derek avait fait don du caveau, que maintenant, il avait la possibilité d'y entrer grâce à un échange de sang. Super glauque pensa t-il. Lydia, elle, lui expliqua qu'elle était entrée à l'Université de Berkeley, elle avait commencé le programme d'été et il fut fier d'elle. Son père lui annonça une nouvelle qui le fit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il avait demandé à Mélissa une sortie au cinéma la semaine prochaine et elle avait accepté. Bordel...  
\- Ca y est ! Je suis prêt... mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Demanda Poulet  
Et dans un timing parfait, Gally revint avec une caisse pleine.  
\- Sérieux, prends la, parce que je vais tout bouffer ! Râla Gally

  
Stiles laissa ses lettres et approcha, dans la caisse il y avait du gâteau au chocolat, des restes de poulets et des pommes sautés, quelques fruits aussi. De quoi saliver sévère...  
Poulet prit la caisse et les quatre compères sortirent du dortoir. Stiles, Gally et La Torche restèrent cachés derrière un des buissons face au dortoir des infirmières. Poulet frappa à la porte, après avoir poser la caisse sur les marches. Une jeune fille en peignoir léger ouvrit la porte et poulet en rougit violemment.  
\- Linda ! C'est pour toi !  
La dite jeune fille arriva en sautillant et gloussa en voyant Poulet aussi rouge qu'une fleur.  
\- Bo... bon, bonsoir !  
Stiles leva les yeux au ciel alors que La Torche était bidonné, Gally lui mit une tape sur le crâne, à ce rythme ils allaient se faire repérer.  
\- Kévin ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui dit-elle.  
Gally chuchota "Kévin ?" à ses camarades qui levèrent les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire. Poulet approcha et tritura ses mains nerveusement. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir quitter sa bouche.  
\- C'est pas gagné... Marmonna La Torche.  
Stiles prit un petit cailloux à ses pieds et le jeta sur Poulet qui le reçut sur l'arrière de la tête. Le pauvre posa sa main sur son crâne et se retourna vers le buisson qui remuait bizarrement. Pas discret les mecs, vraiment. Il entendit vaguement des "vas-y !" "le lourd !" "putain, invite la !". Linda qui avait bien capté le manège sortie du dortoir, elle semblait en pyjama de survêt' et Poulet bafouilla davantage.  
\- Tu, tu... veux sortir ? j'ai... un casse-croûte ! En fait, on part demain, alors...  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène et lisses, les mèches lui tombant de façon structurées sur le front. Beau gosse... mais plus timide, tu meurs !  
\- Ok ! On y va !  
Le pauvre cru mourir de joie et prit rapidement la caisse avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Les trois compères planqués derrière le buisson, s'affalèrent sur leurs fesses et se frottèrent le visage.  
\- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir l'inviter à sa place. Maugréa Gally dont la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités.  
\- Il y est arrivé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Souffla Stiles avant de se souvenir qu'il avait encore la lettre de Derek à lire. Faut que j'y aille !  
Il courut pratiquement sur son lit et sauta en chopant la dernière lettre à lire, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était en train de sentir le papier, retrouvant l'odeur de Derek sur le papier.

_"Stiles,_   
_Franchement, est-ce que je dois venir vous botter le cul à chacun d'entre vous ? Sérieux ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Bande de gamin..._   
_Bref, je pense que tu as raison pour rendre hommages à ceux qui te manques, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas non plus trop t'y accrocher, parce qu'au final, pour qui vis-tu réellement ? Les morts ou toi-même ? La vie est bien trop courte pour chercher la bénédiction des morts. On doit juste se dire qu'ils nous ont aimé de leur vivant et qu'ils ont tout fait pour que notre futur soit meilleur... C'est ce que je me dis moi, ou peut-être parce que ça fait trop de mal de penser à eux tout le temps ?_   
_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton soutien pour la fac, et je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un très bon flic. Et non, je ne suis pas vieux, et puis, n'oublies pas que je vous ai tous supporté, alors je pense être capable de gérer cette bande de gosse ! Du moment qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme toi, hyperactif au débit verbal effrayant... A moins que je leur écrive une lettre aussi ? Ca semble bien fonctionner pour connaître les autres._   
_Moi aussi je suis content que nous correspondions, après tout, tu me laisse au moins en placer une ! C'est non négligeable ! Je vois au fil de nos lettres que tu es quelqu'un de réfléchis et d'altruiste, bien que je le savais déjà, mais là je l'apprécie._   
_Tu penses qu'ils vont te démobiliser ? Déjà ? Tu n'y es que depuis un mois, c'est tôt quand même ! Je ne te cache pas que te savoir là bas, nous fout à tous, légèrement, le tresse. A moi aussi. Ca me ferait mal de savoir que tu sois blessé ou pire, moi qui avait toujours pensé que je te tuerai moi-même, avec mes dents..._   
_Si tu veux, je peux hurler à la prochaine pleine lune, peut-être l'entendras-tu ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je le ferai. Tu nous manque à tous ici, alors ta peine est_   
_partagé... Prends soin de toi, c'est tout ce qui compte._   
_Derek"_

  
\- C'est la vénitienne de tes rêves qui te colle ce sourire débile ? Critiqua gaiement La torche de son lit. Sans compter que tu as reniflé le papier  
\- J'ai pas fait ça ! S'insurgea l'humain, soudain plutôt pâle.  
\- Si, tu l'as fais ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Le blond frisé essaya de choper la lettre mais Stiles paru effrayé et la mit dans son dos rapidement.  
\- Même pas en rêve ! Couché soldat ! Baragouina Stiles, la lettre tenu fermement dans sa main sous son oreiller.  
N'importe quoi, il a pas reniflé le papier ? Si ? Non... Il repensa à la lettre de Derek et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien ce sourire idiot, il se força à rester neutre, mais il sentait bien qu'il allait être mal barré... Il s'endormit sans demander son reste.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

  
Derek chargea son SUV, avec Scott ils avaient décidé de partir avec une semaine d'avance pour San Diego, et de plus, le loup de naissance avait trouvé un appartement à deux pas de la cité universitaire. Il ne se sentait pas du tout de vivre dans un dortoir où les strings et les préservatifs pendaient aux poignées de porte comme des pancartes. Très peu pour lui, merci bien.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du loft ? Demanda Scott qui l'aidait à porter des cartons.  
\- Rien, je le garde. Je ne suis pas parti pour toute la vie ! Badina Derek et Scott ne fut plus surpris de voir ce nouveau visage.  
\- Vrai... Gloussa t-il. "Après la fac, j'aimerais trouver un appart ici, et pourquoi pas le partager avec Stiles quand il rentrera ? On a toujours rêvé de vivre ensemble."

  
Derek se renfrogna légèrement mais ne fit rien remarquer. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle depuis trois semaines. Ils s'y attendaient, certes. Mais ça commençait à faire long pour tout le monde.

  
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Lydia ? Demanda Derek pour changer de sujet. Ils étaient remonté dans le loft pour descendre les dernières affaires.  
\- Oui, les cours d'été se passent bien, et je crois qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un... mais elle préfère ne rien planifier. C'est vrai que depuis Aiden...  
\- Ouai... elle n'est plus la même personne, elle doit prendre en compte son côté Banshee... pas facile de faire confiance avec ça. Derek grimaça pour elle, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même.  
\- Elle est forte. Elle y arrivera...

  
Derek applaudie la capacité de Scott a toujours voir le bon côté des choses. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait de lui un bon Alpha ? Lui avait toujours vu le côté sombre, la face caché de la lune... ne faisait même pas confiance à ses bêtas, son erreur était là, il fallait qu'il apprenne à relativiser. A positiver...  
Quand il ferma la porte de l'immeuble, la camionnette du facteur passa au même instant.

  
\- M. Hale ? Demanda l'agent de la poste.  
Derek acquiesça et prit la pile de courrier qu'il lui tendait. Son coeur rata un battement quand il vit avec soulagement une lettre de Stiles.  
\- On passe par chez moi. Trancha Scott en le voyant regarder l'enveloppe comme si elle allait disparaître, pas dupe pour un sous du rythme cardiaque du loup.

  
Derek hocha la tête et mit la pile sur le tableau de bord du SUV. En silence, mais les deux regards rivés sur la lettre de Stiles qui ne semblait narguer qu'eux, le SUV se gara devant chez Scott qui couru chez lui avant de ressortir avec la lettre entre les mains. Il remonta dans la voiture et la montra à Derek.

  
\- Si tu me lis la tienne, je te lis la mienne ! Scott craquait complètement d'impatience.  
\- Non. Grogna Derek.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas partager ? Taquina le plus jeune.

  
Derek démarra de façon brusque et cela fit rire Scott qui se mit en quête de sa lecture. Il ne fut pas silencieux pour autant, l'idiot gloussait, riait en même temps.

  
\- Il est choqué que nos parents sortent ensemble. Rit-il. C'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas rêvé depuis que nous sommes gosses !  
Derek sourit, il avait bien vu le shérif et Madame MacCall traîner ensemble en ville une fois, sur la terrasse d'un resto.  
\- Ah, il...  
\- Non, sérieux, je veux pas savoir Scott ! Le coupa Derek. "Si tu me récite la tienne, ça sert à rien que je lise la mienne. Les doublons ça me gonfle." Il râla et Scott rangea sa lettre dans sa poche.  
\- En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il aime parler avec toi. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'écrit pas quatre fois la même lettre pour nous tous.  
Cette phrase finalisa l'échange et le silence régna dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent San Diego. Une fois chose faite, Derek réveilla Scott qui s'était endormi contre la vitre.  
\- Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit. Lui dit Derek quand ils eurent monté tous les cartons.  
\- C'est sympa, mon camion n'arrive que demain avec ma moto. Scott sourit et Derek lui proposa le canapé alors qu'il entrait dans sa propre chambre avec bien entendu, la lettre de Stiles.  
\- Bonne nuit Scott  
\- 'Nuit Derek

  
Il déroula son matelas et y jeta un oreiller, les chaussures en moins il s'allongea sur le couchage et ouvrit enfin la lettre.

  
_"Derek,_   
_Vraiment désolé pour l'attente, quand j'ai reçu vos lettres on nous annonçait que nous partions le lendemain. Alors autant dire ça été le branle bas de combat ! Nous sommes arrivés en Virginie deux jours plus tard, le bus nous a d'abord conduit à l'aéroport et un cargo a fait le reste du chemin, sept heures de vols mec... j'ai eu envi ede gerber..._   
_Mais bon, je te passe les détails sympa !_   
_Pas la peine de venir leur casser la gueule, ils savent le faire tout seul ces tocards ! J't'assures... aucun de nous n'est vraiment fini en fait, même si je suis sûr d'être le plus sage. (Imagine mon sourire là !)_   
_Nous mobiliser si vite ? Ils en sont bien capables, les entraînements sont vraiment plus intenses, on a à peine le temps de souffler, le soir je tombe comme une masse. Il n'y a que ce soir on j'ai encore le courage de vous écrire à tous et mine de rien, quatre lettres, c'est long. Mais je m'appliques, parce que vous êtes tous important et que je ne veux bâcler aucun de vous. Même pas toi !_   
_Surtout, il ne faut pas te faire de mouron, je compte bien revenir entier pour que tu puisse mettre ta menace à exécution ! Je n'ai plus de bleu venant de toi, ça fait bizarre... Tu as une étrange influence sur moi !_   
_Que donne la prochaine rentrée des classes ? Oui, je ris... laisse moi profiter de cet _ _instant... Tu as acheté ton cartable ? Tu as le stylo quatre couleur ? Mouhaha... j'ai mal au bide !_   
_Tiens au fait, j'ai demandé à mon père de me faire parvenir un appareil photo comme celui de Lydia, ici on bouffe les cartouches de polaroïd de 'Torche et il fait la gueule, alors si vous voulez des photos de moi, d'ici... je pourrais vous en envoyer, par contre, j'en veux de vous. Je l'ai demandé dans les autres lettres, mais j'aimerai une photo où tu ne fais pas la gueule, c'est possible ? Mais si tu veux pas, je comprendrai... ça peut paraître bizarre comme demande hein !_   
_Tu sais ce qu'il me manque le plus ici, à part vous hein ! (tiens j'ai regardé la pleine lune cette semaine... mais vu les trois milles miles qui nous séparent, j'ai rien entendu, mais j'ai imaginé) Je rêve de chocolat, tu sais, celui au riz soufflé et avec ce petit goût de caramel ? Sérieux, je tuerai pour en avoir... et un magazine cochon aussi ! M'enfin... je vais faire sans dans ce monde si sombre qui m'entour... (note bien mon désespoir là !)_   
_Prends soin de toi et bonne merde !_   
_Cadet Stiles !"_

  
Derek ne put masquer son hilarité, ce type était un vrai gosse ! Et il osait se foutre de sa gueule en plus ? Il allait voir...  
Une phrase dans la lettre subit le voyage de ses yeux plusieurs fois, et une chaleur étrange avait prit place sur ses joues et il se fustigea d'avoir ce genre de réaction. N'importe quoi... Il aurait voulu lui écrire tout de suite, mais il devait avouer que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, et sans même éteindre la lumière, il s'endormit comme une masse, la lettre serrée contre lui.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

  
Quatre jours que Stiles et sa troupe étaient bardés de leurs sacs et de leurs armes, à crapahuter dans les bois sous le vent tranchant de l'Atlantique. Campement de survie en milieu hostile qu'ils disent. Si c'était ça la guerre, il ne voulait pas y aller ! Nah ! Il avait mal aux pieds, son ventre semblait former des torsions étranges avec des bruits effroyables, sa tête allait exploser. Le bonheur !

  
\- J'ai mal au crâne... Marmonna t-il en tenant ses tempes.

  
La nuit était tombée, tous les quatre s'étaient retrouvés en groupe pour cette mission, l'instructeur de la base de Norfolk avait séparé le peloton. Le but était d'arriver au camp avant les autres, camp qui se trouvait à cinq cent bornes de leur point de départ.  
  
\- Selon mes calculs... on devrait y arriver demain matin, à condition que l'on s'y mettre dans trois heures maxi. Conclu Poulet avec sa boussole et son calepin.  
  
Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas écouter, il n'avait pas prit son adderal depuis trois jours et dans sa tête, c'était l'enfer. Assit contre un arbre, il posa sa tête contre, essayant de se détendre pour apaiser l'élancement.  
  
\- Ca va ? Demanda doucement Gally en se mettant à sa hauteur. "T'as pas tes pilules ?"  
\- Non... le sergent les a retiré de mon sac à la vérification. Selon lui, je ne les aurait pas toujours avec moi sur le territoire ennemi. Grogna t-il contre cet abrutit fini.  
\- Il veut te sevrer peut-être ? Le sourire de Gally ne suffit pas à le détendre. "Dites les gars ! C'est quoi comme arbre ça ?" Demanda t-il aux autres.  
\- Heu... un saule, j'dirais ? Proposa La Torche. "Pourquoi ?"  
Gally ne répondit pas et gratta l'écorce qu'il récupéra dans sa main, il prit une tasse dans son sac et le mit dedans, il ajouta ensuite de l'eau.  
\- 'Torche ? Tu as ton briquet ?  
\- Ouai, je l'ai planqué dans mon calbut ! Il fourra sa main dans son pantalon et les autres grimacèrent.  
\- T'es un porc mec ! Poulet eu envie de vomir quand il le vit tendre le briquer vers Gally.  
\- Même pas en rêve je prend ça dans mes mains ! Yeurk ! Gally lui tendit la tasse. "Chauffe ça."  
  
Stiles aurait voulu rire de voir ses amis, mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
La Torche mit plusieurs minutes à chauffer la tasse avec son briquet, mais bientôt de la vapeur s'échappa et Gally prit la tasse à bout de doigts pour la donner à Stiles.  
  
\- Bois ça !  
Stiles ne chercha pas à discuter, tout était bon à prendre. Il prit la tasse entre ses doigts gantés de mitaine, doucement il bu l'eau chaude, ignorant les poussières de bois. Une fois la boisson fini, il rendit la tasse et reposa la tête contre le tronc.  
  
\- Repose toi, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Conseilla Gally alors que chacun s'installait pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route.  
  
Poulet réveilla Stiles en premier afin de savoir dans quel état il allait reprendre la route. L'hyperactif s'éveilla doucement, mentalement à la recherche d'une douleur à la tête, mais par un miracle incroyable, la douleur avait disparu. Seul son corps semblait être passé sous un camion, mais vu les derniers jours passés, il n'en fit pas cas.  
  
\- Putain... ça soulage... Souffla t-il vraiment apaisé.  
  
Gally se réveilla suivit de La Torche et chacun reprit la route. Les deux anciens ennemis firent une partie du chemin ensemble et Stiles le remercia pour son idée, qu'il lui était redevable en toute circonstance.  
Leur groupe arriva premier et les quatre garçons attendirent d'être seuls pour se féliciter. Une fois leur dortoir rejoint, ils virent que le courrier était arrivé et Stiles constata avec l'excitation d'un gosse à la veille de Noël qu'il avait en plus des lettres, deux colis.  
  
\- 'Foiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? Cria Gally aussi curieux que les autres.  
  
Stiles secoua la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ouvrit un premier carton et ses amis s'installèrent sur son lit. Il sorti tout un tas de protection polystyrène. Stiles râla mais ne cacha pas son sourire. Bientôt il tomba sur deux plaques de chocolat au riz soufflé.  
  
\- Putain il l'a fait ! Stiles éclata de rire et ouvrit une plaquette avant d'enfourner un gros morceau dans sa bouche. "Bordel, c'que c'est bon..."  
\- Hey ! Partage tocard ! Râla Poulet qui prit la plaque et distribua aux deux autres.  
  
Il trouva aussi des Twinkies, des aiguilles de tricot, une pelote de laine et un manuel d'instruction. Un gros post'it sur la couverture d'une magazine caché le visage d'une vieille. _**"Si tu crois que je vais te payer un porno, tu rêves !"**_ Stiles éclata de rire de nouveau et les autres prirent le magazine à leur tour pour rire ensuite.  
  
\- Et l'autre ? Demanda Poulet en prenant déjà la boîte.  
  
Stiles l'ouvrit en prenant son souffle pour arrêter de rire. Le carton contenait un appareil photo semblable à celui de La Torche, Stiles trouva quatre cartouches de polaroïd et en jeta une à son ami.  
  
\- Pour celles qu'on t'a bouffé ! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et La Torche le remercia.  
  
Plus tard Stiles prit les lettres qu'il se mit à lire religieusement. Quand celle de Derek arriva, il constata qu'il la lisait toujours en dernier, comme le meilleur bonbon que l'on garde jusqu'à la fin. Et dans cette friandise il trouva deux photos de Derek. Il était avec un sac à dos Transformers, une casquette Cars et un stylo quatre couleurs dans une main, il regardait vers le ciel en boudant. Il gloussa et passa à la photo suivante et resta muet plusieurs secondes. Derek était de profil, le soleil semblait se cacher derrière lui, sa main voulait cacher l'objectif mais on le voyait sourire et ça, c'était magique à voir.

  
_"Stiles,_  
_Comme tu le découvriras voici les photos que tu as demandé, je te le dis tout de suite, c'est Scott qui les a prises, et il est pas doué ! J'aime pas trop ça, les photos, alors m'en veux pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais._  
_J'espère que tu as eu le colis ! J'attends que tu me fasses une écharpe fissa pour cette hiver, tu sais qu'ils sont rudes en Californie... (Je peux aussi, faire de l'humour !) Sinon, tu seras ravie que je débarque en Virginie pour que je plante mes jolies petites dents pointues sur ta gorge._  
_Je me suis installé hier avec Scott, il m'a bien aidé. L'appartement est assez grand, si tu veux je te ferais quelques photos... Ça me fait bizarre d'évoluer dans ce lieu où je n'ai aucun souvenir. Quand j'ai du démolir le manoir, un bout de ma famille est partie avec. Et quand j'ai quitté le loft, c'est comme si je laissais derrière moi Boyd, Cora... toi ? Vraiment étrange... Ici, à part Scott, personne de la meute ne viendra et quelque part, ça m'oppresse._  
_Les entraînements sont si dur que ça ? Je savais qu'ils étaient cinglés dans l'armée... Pourquoi es-tu partis déjà ? Ah oui... Pour être fort et intelligent. Quelle idée !_  
_Est-ce que tu as eu ton appareil photo ? Moi aussi je veux des photos, mais sans contusions, la dernière fois j'ai juste eu envie de vous taper dessus... J'aimerai bien une photo avec ton uniforme, histoire de voir à quoi ressemble le gringalet Stilinski là dedans !_  
_Aller, va dormir, t'as une sale tête._  
_Derek"_  
  
Stiles ferma doucement la lettre contre lui, essayant de refouler une phrase qui le faisait rougir, mais ses amis le prirent en photo sans qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
\- Houuu... c'est qu'il est si mignon ! Roucoula Poulet en regardant son cliché de Stiles les joues roses et les autres se moquèrent aussi de lui.  
\- Ta gueule Poulet... Stiles prit bien soin de ranger la lettre pour ne pas que les autres la lise.  
  
Il récupéra ses affaires et prit sa dose d'Adderal avant de se mettre à répondre aux lettres, chose qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à faire le jour même, les émotions de la lecture encore présentes. Plus tard il s'endormi et laissa son corps récupérer de cette horrible semaine.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

  
La première semaine de cours pour Derek fut une course. Il lui fallait gérer les effluves de stress, d'hormones et de luxure qui se dégageaient de tous ces ados surexcités. Sans compter les regards lourds et insistants des filles dont il supposait la sexualité bien plus que débridé... Pouah ! Il en avait des frissons dans le dos !  
Il croisa Scott dans un couloir et ils se saluèrent comme soulagés de trouver quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

  
\- J'arrive même pas à savoir dans quel sens se lit ce truc... Marmonna Scott et Derek lui tourna le papier d'un quart à gauche et le plan du parc ne lui sembla pas plus clair ainsi. "Mouai... si tu le dis !"  
Derek pouffa et regarda sa montre, son prochain cours commençait dans une heure et son esprit n'espérait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et voir s'il avait du courrier. Pathétique...  
\- Dis... tu communique par téléphone avec Stiles ou... Tenta t-il de façon discrète, selon lui.  
\- Non que courrier. En fait... je me dis que si on se fait des mails ou des textos, j'aurai plus cette excitation de recevoir une lettre... tu comprends ? Je trouve ça tellement...  
\- Excitant ? J'ai saisi le concept... Grogna t-il.  
Lui ne trouvait pas ça vraiment... excitant. Mais plutôt frustrant. Une part de lui voudrait avoir des nouvelles de Stiles tous les jours. L'imaginant se réveiller aux aurores... Putain, il était carrément dans la merde en fait ?  
\- Ca va ? Demanda Scott, soudain inquiet de voir Derek se décomposer.  
\- Heu... En fait, j'ai cours là... Il se leva et commença à partir.  
\- J'espère que tu sais que je sais que tu mens là ? Cria t-il à son encontre alors que Derek disparaissait déjà. Et en plus il me prend pour un débile...  
  
Derek remercia son cerveau lupin pour prendre des notes alors que son esprit était clairement ailleurs. En Virginie. Sur une base militaire... Il se surprit à voyager sur le net sur son ordinateur, il tapa le nom de la base dans le moteur de recherche, ajoutant le nom de famille de Stiles. Bientôt, une liste de nouveau cadet apparu sur l'écran. Il reconnu Stiles en uniforme avec une casquette et la main en visière. Il le reconnaissait à peine... Pourtant c'était tout lui. Cette peau crémeuse, ses grains de beauté, ce regard whisky qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il enregistra la photo dans son fichier et essaya de se concentrer, en vain. Stiles encombrait son cerveau et il en souffla de frustration.  
  
Quand il rentra chez lui, il claqua la porte d'un revers du pied et ramassa le courrier sur le parquet. Après avoir posé ses affaires, il se fit violence pour prendre le temps de voir ce qu'il avait... et bien sur, il avait une lettre de Stiles. Il arracha pratiquement l'enveloppe et trouva une photo du plus jeune qui le fit frissonner.  
Stiles était en train de lire une lettre, les joues enflammées, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Et malgré les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver... beau. Bordel...  
  
_"Derek,_  
_J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir cette semaine, on nous a fait camper en forêt toute la semaine, et bien entendu, on n'a pas voulu me laisser mon Adderal... je te laisse imaginer la suite. Mais je dois remercier Gally pour ça, je ne le savais pas druide... ou sorcier... je devrais peut-être enquêter non ? Tu savais que le saule blanc est un arbre qui peut soigner les maux de tête ? Moi je viens de l'apprendre... Simulation, survie en milieu hostile, juste horrible._  
_J'ai bien reçu ton colis, et le chocolat et juste... orgasmique ! Putain ouai... Tu sais que j't'aime ? Par contre, t'es un radin... sur les deux plaques, ils m'en ont bouffé une les tocards, j'ai juste eu le temps de planquer la seconde ! Pareil pour les Twinkies, je crois que je vais investir dans un coffre à clés. Bonne idée..._  
_Pour l'écharpe... Je vais essayer ! Je ne te promets rien hein ! Mais si je la fait, tu auras intérêt à la mettre tout l'hiver, comme ça, je suis sûr que tu penseras à moi tous les jours ! Yes... (danse de la victoire... en fait, je la ferait demain, j'ai mal aux pieds)_  
_Pour la photo, j'espère que ça va, ils m'ont prit sur le fait les cons, et comme je suis naze, je n'ai que celle là à te filer. Et puis, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Comme j'écris grosso modo, une lettre toutes les semaines, on devrait s'envoyer une photo, d'un truc qu'on a fait dans la semaine, deal ? Voilà ma première ! Je lis vos lettres... et j'attends le vendredi avec impatience à chaque semaine._  
_J'espère que les cours se passent bien et que Scott ne passe pas trop de temps à courir les __filles..._  
_Bonne nuit Big Bad Wolf..._  
_Stiles"_  
  
Et il du se rendre à l'évidence... Parce que son coeur qui bat vite là... ses mains qui tremblent... et cette impression plutôt limpide que sa journée s'était éclaircie... il était tombé amoureux. De Stiles. Un truc de fou...  
Il alla dans sa chambre et punaisa la photo à côté des autres sur son mur, un petit panel de Stiles commençait à se mettre ne place. Satisfait il regarda les photos et fit un pas en arrière, relu une deuxième fois la lettre et la rangea dans une boite où l'attendait les précédentes.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12  
  
\- Plus vite bande de fiente !  
  
La bouche fermement scellée, les yeux plissés pour éviter le maximum d'éclat de boue, il rampait sous les barbelés comme un asticot, essayant d'être le plus rapide possible, mais les chaussures d'un type devant lui l'empêcha d'avancer, alors il esquiva à droite, c'était serré, mais il pouvait y arriver. Une fois à hauteur du type, Stiles accrocha ses doigts dans la terre meuble et s'étira le plus possible pour s'extirper de cet enfer. Une fois fait, il se mit debout et couru avec tout son barda sur le dos, arme sur le torse vers la première tranchée. Les balles sifflaient autour de lui et son coeur tambourinait comme un malade dans sa poitrine.  
  
Il sortit la tête pour aviser Gally et Poulet plus loin, eux-mêmes essayant de se planquer des balles à blanc. Le blond lui fit signe derrière lui et Stiles pivota légèrement pour tirer sur un gars qui voulait le prendre par surprise, une fois au sol Stiles avança vers la prochaine paroi de protection. Un peu plus et il se rapprochait du point final. L'équipe adverse était planquée derrière des tonneaux et des parois identiques à celle sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le but étant d'arriver sans être touché. Jusque là... c'était ok.  
Dans sa progression vers la prochaine parois, Stiles tira deux fois sur des cibles en mouvements et se félicita de les toucher du premier coup. La Torche arriva derrière lui et se colla à lui en soufflant fortement.  
  
\- C'est ok ? Demanda Stiles qui surveillait l'ennemi.  
\- Ouai... Combien il reste ?  
\- Gally et Poulet ont trois planqués et trente mètres à faire, nous on en a quatre et... soixante mètres j'dirai... Un bruit attira son attention et La Torche tourna sur sa gauche et tira sur une autre type. Bon maintenant on a trois.  
  
Stiles décida que c'était le bon moment de sortir, mais son ami se prit une balle dans la jambe quand il fut à découvert.  
  
\- Putain ! Jura le frisé, il se tenait la jambe et même si les balles étaient factices, la douleur était juste horrible.  
  
Stiles sortie et shoota sur l'ennemi qui avait tiré sur La Torche, le garçon tomba à la renverse et Stiles prit son ami par le bras le porta contre lui. De sa main droite il pointa son arme droit devant lui et put parcourir trente mètre en remerciant le ciel que l'abrutit de l'autre côté ne sache pas viser. Il ne restait plus que deux gars à abattre, Stiles posa son ami contre la prochaine paroi, mine de rien, il était lourd et pire encore avec tout cet attirail.  
  
\- Tu devrais y aller... Grimaça La Torche et Stiles ne l'écouta même pas.

  
Il le prit une nouvelle fois contre lui et se mit à découvert, aussitôt une des deux dernières cibles sortie et Stiles tira deux fois dans le torse. Ils coururent comme ils purent pour se rapprocher, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètre. Mais alors que Stiles cherchait frénétiquement le dernier ennemi planqué il se figea quand il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. Il tourna doucement la tête en jurant, le dernier était là et les visait à bout portant de son arme.  
Stiles cru que le jeu était fini et qu'ils avaient perdu, mais un tir siffla dans ses oreilles et le type en face de lui cria quand il reçu deux balles dans le bras. D'un même mouvement, La Torche et Stiles tournèrent la tête vers leur droite et virent Gally qui souffla sur le canon de son fusil en jouant des sourcils. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire et raffermit sa prise sur le frisé pour l'aider à marcher vers la ligne d'arrivée. Ils avaient réussi !  
  
\- On fait une fine équipe quand même... Sourit Poulet en mangeant son plateau à la cantine.  
  
Les quatre garçons se cognèrent le poing et mangèrent en chahutant. Stiles ne pensait qu'à une chose, aujourd'hui c'était vendredi. Il voulait lire une lettre de Derek. Son genou tremblait et ses doigts pianotaient de façon impatiente sur la table, alors qu'il riait d'apparence avec ses potes. Il fixa sa montre, 19h. Le courrier était distribué à 19h30 tous les vendredis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à attendre...  
  
\- Ca vous tente une partie de basket ? Demanda Gally en regardant Stiles dans les yeux, pas dupe de son impatience. "Ca va te calmer..."  
  
Stiles accepta et tous rangèrent leur table, une fois dehors, les lumières du terrain de basket étaient allumées, le soleil commençait à se coucher et la lune à se lever. Stiles frissonna en la devinant pleine lune, mais revint à lui en recevant le ballon contre son ventre, il eu juste le temps de le saisir pour ne pas qu'il tombe.  
  
\- Aller Stiles, vingt minutes ! Gally lui fit un clin d'oeil et les quatre amis jouèrent ensemble.  
  
Poulet et Gally contre lui et La Torche. Cette compétition constante entre les deux fortes têtes de la bande rendait le jeu passionnant. Stiles dribblait en cherchant une issue, Gally le bloquait, les deux bras écartés, prêt à parer le moindre mouvement.  
Mais l'hyperactif fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Faire l'anguille.  
Il feinta à droite puis à gauche, pivota sur lui même et couru vers la gauche alors que Gally était persuadé qu'il irait à droite après sa dernière feinte. Poulet couru vers lui mais La Torche fut démarqué et Stiles lui fit la passe, le frisé au cou brûlé réceptionna sans problème et marqua facilement.  
  
\- Oh yeah ! Cria Stiles qui vint taper dans les mains de son coéquipier.  
\- On recommençe ! Grogna Gally et le jeu reparti.

  
C'est détendu que Stiles rejoignit son lit, les lettres bien en évidence.  
Il eut un résumé évasif sur la relation de son père avec Mélissa et il devait avouer que son père semblait heureux dans ses lettres, c'était le principale non ? Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour son père, cette femme avait toujours été présente dans leur vie et le fait qu'elle soit au courant pour la meute, les loup garous et tout le reste, rendait la relation plus solide.  
La lettre de Lydia le perturba un peu plus, elle semblait vraiment accro à ce type, mais ne voulait rien lancer de sérieux, elle voulait se concentrer sur ses études, oublier un peu le côté surnaturel de sa vie, mais souvent, les visages d'Alison et Aiden la hantaient et elle avait l'impression que rien ne la ferait vraiment avancer après tout ça. Elle lui demanda comment il faisait et il se sentit mal. Parce qu'à afficher un semblant de joie, les autres pensait qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière.  
  
Il ne manquera pas d'en parler à Scott dans la prochaine lettre qui lui écrirait. Scott lui parla de la fac, qu'il était content que Derek soit là parce qu'il se sentait un peu seul sans lui, tout  
était si grand et si bruyant... Il lui parla aussi de l'attitude étrange de Derek ces derniers temps et lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Stiles fit une moue perplexe en lisant la lettre mais ne savait pas ce qui pouvait tarauder le loup grincheux.  
  
Quand ce fut le tour de Derek, il fut déçut de ne pas avoir de photo, il en espérait une pourtant.  
  
_"Stiles,_  
_Je te remercie, les cours se passent plutôt bien, Scott est étrangement calme, il ne semble pas chercher de fille, je crois que Kira lui manque, elle qui ne voulait pas partir, leur séparation avait été assez difficile tu te souviens ? Et toi, Malia ne te manque pas ? Elle est partie sans un mot et je suis assez surprit que tu n'aies pas été perturbé, ou alors le cachais-tu ?_  
_Du chocolat orgasmique ? Va falloir que je m'en trouve alors... Si tu n'en a plus, je t'en enverrai, mais rêve pas, je vais te forcer à en manger très peu pour que la sensation soit toujours... intense ? J'aime bien faire languir. Et puis ce n'est pas pour les autres..._  
_L'écharpe sera toujours vissée sur mon cou, on se foutra surement de moi, mais tu sais à quel point j'attache de l'importance au jugement des autres hein ? Et puis ça fera parler le peuple ! Je pense qu'il serait amusant de te voir concentré sur le tricot, je veux bien une photo de ça aussi !_  
_En ce qui concerne la photo, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appareil polaroïd, alors laisse moi aller en acheter cette semaine et dans la prochaine lettre je t'en joindrais deux pour compenser, ça te va ? C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi, parce que je déteste ça ! Et je sens que Scott ne va pas le lâcher avec ça... comment vous dites ? Des Selfies ? Je sais même pas en faire..._  
_Stiles, je dois te dire que... j'aime beaucoup nos lettres_  
_Derek"  
_  
Stiles resta choqué sur la lettre, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens, il manque la fin non ? Il chercha mais du se rendre à l'évidence, Derek s'était arrêté comme ça ! Avait-il autre chose à lui dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression d'inachevée ?  
Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Derek, il le savait... et en plus Scott qui lui en parle dans sa lettre... Précipitamment, il chercha son téléphone dans sa malle, son cellulaire n'était pas sorti de là depuis des semaines. Il l'alluma et sortit du dortoir en courant sous le regard curieux de ses amis.  
Stiles marchait de long en large, la lettre dans une main, le téléphone vissait dans l'autre et sur l'oreille. Alors qu'il écoutait les tonalités, son coeur tambourinait frénétiquement et quand enfin une voix résonna dans le combiné, il souffla et leva la tête pour voir la lune ronde et pleine.  
  
\- Allô ?... Allo ?  
\- C'est Stiles... Il ferma les yeux le visage toujours levé vers la lumière blanche.  
\- Stiles ? La voix de Derek semblait inquiète mais malgré tout, Stiles se senti rassuré sans savoir pourquoi.  
\- Je viens de lire ta lettre et... je sais pas, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Il entendit le loup souffler de l'autre côté et Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour ne plus lâcher le globe des yeux.  
  
\- Ouai... ça va. Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
\- C'est la pleine lune... et j'entends toujours rien. Dit-il lasse, comme si le simple fait de le dire à voix haute le soulageait vraiment. "J'aimerai vous entendre..."  
  
Alors qu'il n'entendit plus rien, il prit peur que Derek ai raccroché, puis soudain, un hurlement profond le fit frissonner de la tête au pied et il senti son corps relâcher toute la  
pression pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le cri de Derek dura de longues secondes et Stiles sourit de bien être avant qu'un flash ne l'éblouisse, la silhouette de Gally disparaissant dans le dortoir.  
  
\- Le con... Grogna Stiles en le grillant, souriant doucement.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Derek qui venait d'arrêter de crier.  
\- Rien... on va dire que j'ai une photo pour toi. Il prit un temps de pause et frotta son visage, le bip dans son téléphone le fit grogner, il n'avait plus de batterie. "Je dois te laisser... je vais aller répondre aux lettres..."  
\- Ok, bonne nuit Stiles... Souffla la voix du loup et Stiles eut de nouveaux frissons  
\- Bye Derek  
Son téléphone se coupa avant qu'il n'est pu raccrocher, il regarda la lettre dans sa main et regarda la lune une dernière fois, le son du hurlement de Derek encore en tête.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13  
  
Pour la première fois, Derek appréhendait la prochaine lettre de Stiles.  
Assit sur une table à l'extérieur, il portait ses lunettes de soleil, il vit Scott arriver de loin et le salua quand l'Alpha vint prendre place devant lui.  
  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sent la nervosité à des kilomètres ? Demanda Scott sans détour.  
Derek ignora superbement la remarque et mangea son sandwich pour éviter de répondre. Scott souffla d'exaspération et changea de sujet.  
\- Dis moi... je n'ai pas pu t'en parler l'autre soir mais... pourquoi tu as hurlé ? Ce n'était pas un appel, alors je n'ai pas répondu mais...  
  
Il souleva son sourcil droit en attendant une réponse, et Derek espéra que ses yeux étaient suffisamment masqués par ses lunettes noires pour que Scott ne remarque pas le trouble. Mais le loup n'était pas dupe, même si Derek semblait maîtriser ses battements, sa gestuelle parlait pour lui. Son dos s'était contracté, ses doigts avaient enserré son sandwich et il avait arrêté de mâchouiller.  
  
\- Sérieux Derek, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi en ce moment mais... est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?  
\- Non. Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire sur le coup, parce que non, il n'y avait pas de quoi affoler Scott.  
Sauf si le fait de rêver de Stiles depuis une semaine dans des situations absolument pas saines, pouvait être inquiétante pour lui...  
\- Et bien j'espère que Stiles en saura plus, je lui ai dit que tu étais bizarre... il va surement enquêter, tu le connais !  
Derek s'étouffa finalement avec la bouffe et l'Alpha le fixa surprit avant de se relever et de tapoter son dos.  
\- Ca va ? Sérieux Derek, t'es space...  
\- C'est bon... ça va, t'inquiète... Il le rassura pour qu'il lâche l'affaire.  
  
Les deux loups finirent par déjeuner tranquillement en silence et Scott regretta la diarrhée verbale de son frère qui aurait fait sortir le loup devant lui de ses gongs et arrêter d'être cette ombre de lui même.  
Derek rentra enfin chez lui et prit son courrier qui avait été glissé sous la fente de la porte. Son oeil fut attiré par la lettre de Stiles, l'odeur imprégnant les plis avec force, si bien qu'à  
l'ouverture, l'explosion fut brutal.  
  
_"Derek,_  
_Je t'avoues que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire...Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, juste avant Scott m'avait averti également dans sa lettre, que se passe t-il ? Est-ce que je te manque à ce point ? Mdrrr..._  
_Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de t'entendre hurler tout à l'heure, c'est comme si j'étais chez moi... Je me dis que cette lune me nargue, me soufflant comme un fantôme "pourquoi t'es parti ?" Et je sais pourquoi, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, parfois, je regrette... comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose, comme si un truc important m'attendais, qu'il fallait que je rentre... Et quand je lis toutes ces lettres... la sensation s'apaise, parce que j'ai un bout de vous toutes les semaines._  
_Pour revenir sur une note plus joyeuse, je dois te dire que je suis en train de déguster un morceau de chocolat, il fond lentement dans ma bouche... orgasmique, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Peut-être que je devrais m'inquiéter quand je vois Poulet me fixer avec la lèvre retroussée, non ? J'ai peur pour mon chocolat, pitié Derek, envois en d'autre ! Je sens qu'ils vont me sauter dessus dans quelques minutes ! Au secours !_  
_Je t'accorde le droit de m'envoyer deux photos dans ta prochaine lettre, note bien que je suis indulgent... J'ai prévu de commencer l'écharpe dimanche, c'est notre jour de repos, avec les gars on fait du basket, on joue aux cartes... ce genre de conneries. Et parfois on dort... (te moques pas !) Alors je vais faire ça, bon par contre, la pelote rouge... rouge ? Sérieux ? Quand on connaît la couleur de tes beaux yeux cachés, j'aurai plutôt prit bleu. Est-ce que tu vas la filer à Scott ? Mais non... tu m'as promis que tu la mettrais tout l'hiver... héhé !_  
_Pour info, on nous a confirmé une mobilisation, mais pas avant six mois... Là ça devient concret. Le stress n'est pas encore là, mais on est entraîné, tous les jours en situation réelle... sauf les balles, heureusement. Je doit dire qu'ils ont mit la barre haute. Maintenant que nous avons un objectif, on se conditionne autrement, heureusement que je suis meilleur qu'il y a deux mois. Je sais remonter un fusil en quelques secondes, je cours les quinze bornes sans râler et rampe mieux que personne dans la boue ! Tu peux être fier !_  
_Wow... Gally en approche, j'ai beau cacher le chocolat sous mon tee-shirt, il me regarde bizarre... Je vais devoir te laisser mon pote !_  
_Stiles_  
_PS : Tu remarqueras que la photo a été prise à mon insu (encore) quand nous étions au téléphone. Va vraiment falloir que je planque cet appareil"  
_  
Le dernier mot fut suivi d'un long trait partant du L en travers de la feuille. Il semblerait que ce Gally lui ai sauté dessus. Et ça, Derek le vit plutôt mal. La lettre vola alors qu'un grondement sourd l'enveloppa.  
Déjà que Stiles ne se rendait pas compte des mots qu'il utilisait dans ses lettres, comment pouvait-il lui parler de chocolat fondant dans sa bouche suivi du mot orgasme sans arrière pensées ? Il allait le rendre fou...  
Il vit la photo sur le sol et il la ramassa précieusement. Toujours accroupie au sol, il regarda le polaroïd dans ses doigts, Stiles était debout, le visage tourné vers la lune qui était pas plus haute que lui sur la perspective. Habillé de son pantalon de treillis, de ses bottes et d'un débardeur, Stiles semblait serein et Derek se détendit enfin.  
  
\- Stiles... Murmura t-il en passant son doigt sur la photo.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se barre pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il en était fou ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'ils arrivaient enfin à communiquer. S'il avait été moins  
bourru et Stiles plus calme... aurait-il pu s'entendre comme maintenant ? Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est bien mieux de garder ça pour soit, quand on sait que les choses peuvent changer en pire si on le dit, si on se laisse faire...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14  
  
\- Putain... mais non ! Agrr ! Stiles jeta aiguilles et laine au bout de son lit en râlant.  
  
Le manuel d'instruction devait être écrit en chinois sérieux, il n'y comprenait rien. "Monter les mailles ?" Pourquoi ne pas appeler ça "point de départ d'une putain d'écharpe ?" Ouai, c'était carrément mieux !  
On était dimanche et comme promis, il avait commencé son dur labeur... il était motivé, vraiment, mais c'est plutôt ces trucs de sorciers qui n'avaient pas envie de collaborer... Quelle idée...  
  
\- Je vais te montrer... si tu dis quoi que ce soit. Je te tues, c'est clair ? Lui dit Poulet en prenant aiguilles et laine. Regarde, "Tu fais ça..."  
  
Alors Stiles avait religieusement regardé et écouté son ami lui expliquer comment monter la première maille, il avait fait les points suivants, veillant à les compter comme le précisait le manuel. Ensuite Poulet lui expliqua comment passer la seconde ligne et bientôt Stiles reprit les choses en main.  
Quand le soir fut venu, les autres avaient bien essayé de le faire bouger, mais il était si concentré que rien n'avait pu le faire bouger de là. Gally, amusé, avait bien entendu prit une photo de lui, après tout, Stiles lui avait demandé de le faire pour que sa famille puisse en avoir dans des moments comme celui ci.  
Le reste de la semaine Stiles ne toucha pas à sa pelote, les entraînements étaient de plus en plus difficiles, les cours de tactiques et stratégies militaire s'enchaînaient, et les mises en situation réelle en milieu hostile devenaient pratiquement une habitude.  
Les jours se transformèrent bientôt en semaines, Stiles ne vivait qu'au rythme de l'armée, les seuls moments de détente ne tenaient qu'aux lettres qu'il recevaient. Et les lettres de Derek lui faisait toujours le même effet, les photos qu'il recevaient lui montrait toujours une facette du loup qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Depuis l'appel qu'il avait passé, trois mois s'étaient écoulés, et maintenant dans le dortoir, il profita que ses amis soient à la douche pour regarder les photos du loup. Il y avait un selfy de Scott et Derek avec leurs yeux lupins, les autres, de Derek seuls, le présentait soit souriant, soit pensif, avec ou sans lunettes, au volant de son SUV... bref, toutes situations naturelles. Et Stiles aimait ça plus qu'il ne l'admettait.  
  
\- Soldats ! Cria une voix qui fit sursauter Stiles.  
  
Il rangea précipitamment les photos dans l'enveloppe qu'il avait gardé pour elles et se mit au garde à vous au bout de son lit. Rapidement, tous les traînards à la douche arrivèrent, pour la plus part encore en serviette.  
  
\- Messieurs ! Comme vous le savez, dans deux mois nous partons pour l'Asie. L'entrée dans la cours des grands sera difficile, et vous vous chierez dessus je peux vous le garantir ! Alors notre Commandant vous laisse quartier libre pour la semaine prochaine. Vous serez autorisés à quitter la base avant de revenir lundi 5 : 00 pour débuter l'ordre de mission et étudier le terrain. Messieurs...  
\- Oui Sergent ! Cria tous les soldats sur place.  
Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... il allait revoir sa famille. Il avait raté les fêtes, mais  
l'ambiance avec Gally et les autres avait été génial, chacun comblant ce premier Noël loin des siens. Alors quand le Sergent quitta le dortoir, Stiles eu du mal à réagir.  
\- Courrier !  
  
Même ça, ne le fit pas vraiment bouger de sa place. On était vendredi, ce qui signifiait que dimanche soir il pourrait partir. Putain il allait partir !  
Il se mit en mouvement, et vit les lettres sur son lit. Il se dépêcha de les lire, cherchant encore comment il allait organiser sa prochaine semaine... Il voulait voir Lydia, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps, surtout si elle était trop loin de Scott, Derek et son père. Bien sur il irait voir son père en premier, ou alors Scott ? Derek ? Peut-être que s'il allait voir Scott et Derek en premier, ils pourraient l'accompagner à Beacon Hills pour se voir plus souvent ? Putain, quel casse-tête !  
Il préféra souffler quand il arriva à la lettre de Derek, histoire d'être totalement concentré pour lui.  
  
_"Stiles,_  
_Franchement, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est assez longue ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse combien de kilomètres ? Tu crois que je vais faire combien de tour autour de mon cou ? Sérieux... je la veux. Maintenant._  
_J'ai eu mes résultats du premier partiels, et je les ai réussi, tu en doutais ? Moi oui, j'ai pas trop toute ma tête ces derniers temps selon Scott qui me suit partout pour être sur, selon lui, que je ne fasse rien d'illégale. Mouai... (je roule des yeux là). Il serait temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, il me lâcherait les pattes ! Parce que j'ai beau grogner, y a rien qui marche..._  
_Et toi aussi, s'il te plaît, arrête de ma rabattre les oreilles avec une fille. Franchement, si j'en voulais une, j'en trouverais une, là j'en veux pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je crois que je suis fichu, enfin c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis des mois._  
_J'ai aimé ta dernière photo, vous étiez où ? C'est un bateau ? J'aimerai pouvoir en visiter un, un jour. Destroyer ou cuirassé ? Quand j'étais gamin, je voulais être marin... et j'avais une maquette de l'USS Arizona dans ma chambre. Je n'y avais plus repensé depuis l'incendie..._  
_Tu me manque Stiles, vraiment. Voilà, je l'ai dit._  
_Derek."  
_  
Pour la première fois depuis presque six mois, Derek venait de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Et il sut à cet instant, qu'il irait le voir en premier. Avec Scott bien entendu... ben voyons.  
Ce soir, il n'écrira qu'une lettre pour Lydia, lui expliquant qu'il serait sur San Diego la semaine prochaine et qu'il irait voir son père également. Il lui demanda de garder le secret pour son père et les autres. Il lui glissa une photo de lui où il lui envoyait un baiser et un clin d’œil. Et ferma l'enveloppe.  
Il prit son ordinateur qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais ouvert. Il acheta ses billets qui le feraient atterrir à San Diego Lundi matin, de là il prendrait un taxi qui le conduirait à l'Université. Il s'endormit avec l'écharpe d'où pendait encore les aiguilles, il espérait l'avoir terminé pour dimanche, l'hiver était presque fini, mais Derek devra au moins la porter le temps qu'il serait là.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15  
  
Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur de Scott derrière sa salle de cours, et lui même patientait en soufflant pour sortir de là, il avait faim et le grognement du ventre de son ami le fit rire.  
  
\- Marre toi... Grogna Scott derrière le mur et Derek l'entendit parfaitement. "J'ai la dalle !"  
\- On est deux...Il murmura juste pour lui et Scott badina dans son coin.  
Enfin la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et l'amphi se vida au grand bonheur du loup grincheux. Il rejoignit Scott qui feuilletait un bouquin, passablement concentré.  
\- L'art de la Guerre ? Sérieux ? Dit il en soulevant la couverture du livre.  
\- Nan ! C'est pour la bande de blondes là bas, qu'elles arrêtent de me prendre pour un sportif inculte... Il roula des yeux et referma le livre dans un claquement sonore.  
\- Moi j'appelle ça du culturisme ! Cria une voix au bout du couloir.  
  
Scott et Derek se figèrent comme un seul homme et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Scott pour se mettre à courir et sauter littéralement dans les bras de Stiles qui le réceptionna sans problème. Les jambes encerclées autour de sa taille, Scott ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.  
  
\- Putain ! Comment t'es arrivé ? Depuis quand ? Pour combien de temps ? Bordel ! Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, les autres autour d'eux les fixaient intrigués, choqués...  
\- Une question à la fois tu veux ? Rit Stiles en tapotant les épaules de son frère. Il inspira son odeur. "Tu m'as manqué Bro'.."  
Scott finit par descendre et Derek avança doucement, pas sur de réellement voir la même chose que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur le corps de Stiles, son uniforme kaki et ses bottines le rendait si... viril ? Le pire... fut peut-être de voir qu'il n'avait pas de chemise, juste un tee-shirt blanc où sa chaîne pendait.  
\- Salut Derek. Dit doucement Stiles ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.  
  
Le loup arriva à sa hauteur et le fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant clairement le piège. Mais le regard rieur de Stiles lui fit rater un battement, et rien n'aurait pu le camoufler. Finalement, il se laissa aller et ouvrit les bras pour le prendre contre lui, Stiles écarquilla les yeux et l'accueillit volontiers. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, le pression puissante dans leurs bras. Le loup respira profondément, enregistra mentalement la sensation de son corps contre le sien.  
  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi... Lui dit Stiles juste pour lui et Derek raffermit plus encore si c'était possible, sa prise sur lui.  
Scott du se racler la gorge pour que les deux hommes se lâchent. Il fit même un regard inquisiteur à son frère et celui ci ramassa son sac qu'il avait posé quand Scott lui avait couru dessus.  
\- Tu es là pour longtemps ? Demanda l'Alpha impatient  
\- Une semaine, je voulais aussi aller chez mon père... j'espérais que vous m'accompagnerez, je sais que vous avez cours, mais...  
\- Non, pas de problème ! Cria Scott. "Je peux rater cette semaine, les partiels sont finis ! Et toi Derek ?"  
\- Pas de problème. Il hocha la tête rapidement  
  
Un groupe de filles clairement en chaleur passèrent devant eux, caressant du bout des doigts les épaules de Scott et Derek. Stiles arqua un sourcil, amusé devant leur mine fatigué. Mais il s'étrangla quand les dits doigts caressèrent les siennes. Il sursauta même...  
Derek gronda doucement, pas amusé que quelqu'un puisse toucher Stiles, mais voir le visage choqué devant lui l'amusa cette fois ci.  
  
\- T'as la côte ! Badina Scott.  
\- Si j'avais sur qu'être en vert dégeu attirait les filles... j'aurai chopé Lydia plus tôt ! Rit-il finalement et Derek s'étrangla alors que Scott riait lui aussi.  
\- Bon aller, j'ai la dalle ! Après en route pour Beacon Hills !  
  
Enervé, Scott essaya de choper Stiles par le cou, mais celui ci esquiva et l'attrapa à la place, frottant ses cheveux en le faisant râler. Derek leva les yeux ciel et attrapa le sac de Stiles puis avança avant de les doubler.  
  
\- Magnez vous, bande d'ados ! J'ai faim ! Grogna le loup avec un sourire aux lèvres que personnes ne pouvait voir.  
  
\- Bon sang... c'est pire que le chocolat ! Stiles mordit dans son cheeseburger comme un affamé.  
Et rien que ça, suffit à Derek pour sentir ses reins chauffer. Si du chocolat était orgasmique, qu'est-ce qu'un chees' pouvait lui faire ? Il toussa avant de prendre une gorgée de son soda.  
\- Et là, pas question de patienter, j'en veux en grosse quantité, tout de suite et tout le temps !  
  
Même la bouche pleine, Derek ne put que trouver ça excitant. Et merde... Stiles était-il conscient de ses mots ? Il en doutait. Pourtant, ce regard là tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était pour lui, que les joues enflammées du militaire n'étaient pas là pour rien.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as eu une perm' que maintenant ? Demanda Scott  
\- Parce qu'après on part pour l'Asie... d'ici deux mois. Après, je ne sais pas quand on se reverra... un an, peut-être deux... j'en sais rien. Dit-il assez triste. En plus les lettres seront bien plus longues à arriver, donc...  
\- Ca va être l'enfer... Bouda Scott et Derek hocha la tête bien d'accord avec lui.  
Stiles lui lança un regard avant de boire son soda, puis repensa au cadeau dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit et sortie une boule rouge. Comprenant ce que c'était, Derek sourit de toutes ses dents.  
\- Tiens ! Désolé... j'ai pas pu l'emballer. Il lui tendit l'écharpe et Derek la prit pour observer le travail d'orfèvre.  
  
Elle avait des irrégularités, parfois un trou ou deux, les mailles n'étais pas droites, mais elle était parfaite. Il l'a mit sur lui et pu faire trois fois le tour de son cou, elle sentait l'odeur de Stiles et il ne put qu'inspirer, le nez caché jusqu'aux yeux. Ses joues s'enflammèrent de suite et il resta là, sans rien dire.  
  
\- Tu lui as fait une écharpe ? Rit Scott tourné à moitié vers Derek.  
\- Ouep' ! Il me l'a demandé ! Sourit-il, heureux que Derek apprécie son cadeau.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais tisser !  
\- C'est du tricot Scott... Et disons que je voulais un magazine porno mais Derek a pas voulu m'en envoyer un, alors il m'a envoyé un manuel de tricot, une pelote et des aiguilles...  
\- Une pelote et tu as fait tout ça ?  
\- Non, il m'en a renvoyé d'autre... Stiles roula des yeux et ne quitta pas le regard de Derek qui semblait s'être endormi avec l'écharpe autour de lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage, mais, ses yeux fermés semblaient vraiment sereins, alors il le laissa comme ça avant que Scott n'attire son attention.  
\- C'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Dit Scott et Stiles leva un sourcil.  
\- On n'était pas fâché... je dirai plutôt qu'on ne savait pas comment parler. Stiles finit ses frites en regardant fréquemment Derek qui ne semblait pas vraiment sortir de sa léthargie subite. Il s'endort souvent comme ça ? Osa t-il curieux.  
\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi depuis le début de la fac, il ne veut pas en parler... Scott observa Derek inquiet, mais rassuré à la fois. Y a quelque chose qui le perturbe, j'ai essayé de savoir, mais tu le connais, il est têtu.  
  
Stiles accepta en finissant son plat, il se promit de parler avec Derek avant qu'il ne parte définitivement. Scott les abandonna pour aller payer avant d'aller aux toilettes. Le militaire quitta  
son siège pour remplacer Scott et posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek, dont la tête reposait sur la fenêtre, son visage était toujours camouflé dans l'écharpe en laine et il eu chaud pour lui.  
Doucement il approcha et baissa la laine de son visage, ses joues étaient rouges et la peau de son visage chaude.  
  
\- Derek ? Dit-il doucement.  
Mais le loup ne réagit pas vraiment. Stiles le secoua un peu.  
\- Derek ? Hey... réveille toi. Le loup ouvrit finalement les yeux, complètement perdu. "Hey..." Chuchota t-il. "Tu sembles crevé, ça va ?"  
Derek se redressa et enleva l'écharpe à contre coeur, il avait soudainement très chaud. La douceur de Stiles autour de lui, lui donna seulement l'envie de poser les mains sur lui, mais il serra les poings et hocha juste la tête.  
Stiles lui tendit son soda à moitié rempli devant lui et le loup le finit au moment où Scott revint à table.  
\- On peut y aller ! Dit-il joyeusement.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16  
  
Dans la voiture, sur le trajet de Beacon Hills, Derek écoutait babiller Scott à côté de lui, avec Stiles juste derrière. Les deux frères semblaient avoir des tonnes de choses à se dire et Derek se concentra sur leur échange, curieux d'avoir les infos de là bas.  
Il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi dans le restaurant, mais l'odeur rassurante l'avait enveloppé, et les heures de sommeil qu'il n'avait plus accompli depuis des mois l'avaient rattrapé. Comme ça. Et le réveil de Stiles fut aussi bon que cruel...  
  
\- Ces gars sont cinglés, mais bordel ils déchirent ! Dit Stiles enthousiaste en parlant de ses camarades de la base.  
\- Donc lui là... Scott montra Gally sur la photo que Stiles leur faisait passer. "C'est le type avec qui tu t'es battu en arrivant ? Et maintenant vous êtes potes ?"  
\- Gally ouai ! Je crois qu'il cherchait juste quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance... Il haussa les épaules et retomba dans le fond de son siège.  
\- En frappant les gens ? Derek haussa un sourcil et questionna Stiles du regard dans le rétroviseur.  
Stiles lui rendit son regard avant d'avoir un rictus.  
\- C'est comme ça que ça a marché pour nous, non ?  
  
L'humain ne lâcha pas le loup du regard, accroché au rétro, le loup fit passer son message "confond pas" dans son regard, mais le militaire se contenta d'insister et bizarrement, l'ambiance changea. Leurs yeux étaient soudés à l'autre et Scott dû se retourner pour voir pourquoi les deux rythmes cardiaques semblaient désordonnés. Stiles reprit ses esprits et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre à sa gauche.  
  
\- Si les gars avaient eu peur de lui, il n'aurait pas pu se fier à eux. Si on tapait sans raison, il n'aurait pas eu confiance. Je l'ai frappé, et je lui ai serré la main, voilà tout.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent devant le poste du shérif et les trois hommes descendirent du SUV en silence. Stiles regarda la ville autour de lui, rien n'avait changé selon lui. Il entra dans le bâtiment suivit de Scott et Derek et bientôt l'humain frappa à la porte du bureau.  
  
\- Entrez...  
Stiles ouvrit la porte, son père avait ses lunettes et observait un dossier en fronçant les sourcils, concentré.  
\- Hey p'pa  
D'un geste vif, John leva la tête et posa son stylo, il se leva alors de son siège et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, n'y croyant pas.  
\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il l'écarta de lui et observa son fils de la tête au pieds.  
\- Perm' avant le grand départ. Dit-il en roulant des yeux et John se rembrunit. Oui, il s'y attendait. Il avait été lui aussi militaire, et l'armée avait pour habitude d'envoyer ses soldats dire au revoir à leur famille avant de partir... Très réjouissant.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Une semaine, mon avion est dimanche matin. Il sourit et reprit une deuxième fois son père contre lui.  
Son père s'écarta et frotta l'arrière de son crâne, gêné.  
\- Tu sais... ta chambre est... encombrée. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu revenais, j'aurais fait le ménage  
\- T'inquiète c'est bon p'pa, je prendrai le canapé.  
\- Tu viendras chez moi. Dit subitement Derek ce qui surprit les trois hommes  
\- Derek... je veux pas te déranger, c'est bon... Tenta Stiles même si une partie de lui était impatient d'y être.  
\- Dis pas de connerie. Grogna t-il pour donner le change.  
\- Bon... dans ce cas, ce soir vous venez dîner à la maison, je commanderai des pizzas, Mélissa finit à six heures ! Il prit déjà son portable et les trois hommes sortirent du bureau en souriant.  
\- Dis-moi que je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à les voir s'embrasser comme des ados ? Pria Stiles à Scott devant lui.  
\- Surprise !  
  
Stiles se renfrogna quand il monta dans la voiture. Bientôt ils déposèrent Scott chez sa mère et Stiles et Derek prirent la route vers le loft dans un silence pesant. Les deux hommes étaient enfermés dans leurs pensées, regrettant qu'il n'y ai pas de lettre pour qu'enfin ils s'expriment.  
  
\- C'était un cuirassé, l'USS Virginia... Dit Stiles en regardant doit devant lui.  
\- Pardon ? Derek était à côté de la plaque là tout de suite.  
\- Ta lettre, tu m'as demandé où j'étais sur la photo, c'était l'USS Virginia.  
\- Ca avait l'air de te plaire... vu ton sourire. Le loup laissa planer son propre sourire et Stiles le capta avant de le suivre.  
\- Ouai... je t'emmènerai un jour, je te ferai visiter. Il appuya ses dires par des hochements de tête et tapa un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule de Derek.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au loft et Stiles prit son sac dans le coffre. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur Derek lui montra sa chambre pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires.  
Ils se trouvèrent plutôt con l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de cette pièce où un lit trônait. Derek essaya de ne pas le regarder et se tourna pour sortir.  
  
\- Pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrive plus à parler ? Dit Stiles ce qui fit stopper Derek. "Derek... j'voudrais..."  
  
Mais Derek ne le laissa pas finir, il fondit sur lui pour juste le serrer dans ses bras, encore et plus longtemps. Stiles fut d'abord surpris, mais doucement il remit ses bras autour de lui et serra les poings contre son pull, il ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage contre sa peau.  
Derek le serra à l'en étouffer, mais Stiles ne sembla pas se plaindre alors il resta comme ça, à se gorger de son odeur, de la chaleur de sa peau, de la force de son corps. Il voudrait  
l'embrasser, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, alors il le garde contre lui pour que jamais plus il ne parte.  
  
\- Je pensais pas que tu me manquerais comme ça... Dit le lycanthrope la gorge serrée.  
\- Parle moi Derek... Chuchota Stiles en caressant le haut de son dos pour l'apaiser.  
\- Ca va, je t'assure. Le rassura t-il en s'écartant. Il le regarda dans les yeux, le whisky de ses yeux l'engloutit. "Tu devrais aller te laver."  
\- Dis que je pues ! S'insurgea t-il en riant et il prit son sac pour le vider sur le lit.  
Il prit de quoi ce changer et alla dans la salle de bain. Derek put enfin souffler et se dit qu'il avait été un idiot pour le laisser dormir chez lui.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

  
Malgré qu'il s'inquiétait de voir son père et Mélissa dégouliner d'amour, Stiles fut surprit que les deux parents soient bien plus responsables, ils savaient se tenir en public, eux. Pas comme Scott du temps d'Allison... Il en fit la remarque à Derek en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Derek sourit et reprit une part de pizza supplément pepperoni et fromage.  
  
Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, finirent même dans le salon pour être plus à l'aise. Derek et Stiles toujours près l'un de l'autre. Le loup ne savait pas si Stiles s'en rendrait compte mais Derek, lui, appréciait d'avoir une jambe contre lui, une épaule qui le touche, un regard pour lui.  
  
\- Tu as prévenu Lydia ? Demanda Scott la gauche de Stiles.  
\- Ouai... mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète, elle semble si mal dans ses lettres... Sa voix montra son inquiétude, son front se barra d'une ride et il prit son portable dans sa poche, pour voir si elle lui avait envoyé un message, mais rien.  
\- Moi aussi... on l'appellera demain, ok ? Lui proposa Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- Ok... Stiles souffla et frotta ses yeux. "Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer..." Dit-il à Derek qui pouvait lire la fatigue dans ses yeux.  
  
Derek accepta volontiers et les deux hommes saluèrent la famille avant de partir.  
  
Quand Stiles se réveilla à cinq heure du matin, il ne put rester dans le lit plus longtemps, il sortit de la chambre passant devant celle de Derek, la porte n'était pas vraiment fermé, alors mue par une curiosité maladive, il jeta un regard.  
Dans le noir, seul la lumière de la zone industrielle éclairait la pièce, Derek était dans ses draps, le moitié supérieur de son corps découverte. Il déglutit en voyant le loup si vulnérable devant lui, et que dire de son écharpe qu'il avait contre son visage ? Il sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et recula doucement.  
Il finit par se faire un café une fois dans la cuisine, il observa le loft calme et silencieux, se souvenant du nombres de fois où il était venu ici. C'était si calme...  
Il sursauta quand son portable vibra dans sa poche de training. Il sorti l'appareil et le porta à l'oreille.  
  
\- Ouep' ? Dit-il sachant qu'il s'agissait de La Torche.  
\- Putain, pour une fois qu'on peut dormir, on n'est déjà debout ! Râla t-il et Stiles ricana en se frottant le visage.  
\- En plus y a pas un chien ! Cria la voix de Gally plus loin.  
\- Je vous comprends, je suis debout depuis... trente minutes. Souffla t-il dégoûté. "Je crois que je vais aller courir..."  
\- T'es cinglé mon pote ! Rit son interlocuteur et la voix du second derrière lui, rit.  
\- Nop' il a raison ! Ranges ton briquet et au pas de course soldat !  
  
Stiles n'eut aucun mal imaginer Gally lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour qu'il avance. Puis il entendit des bruits de coup et des "Aïe" étouffés. Puis la voix du blond aux tâches de rousseur résonna clairement dans le combiné.  
  
\- Tu l'as frappé. Constata Stiles amusé.  
\- C'est pour son bien ! Alors, quoi de neuf en Californie ? Demanda t-il concerné.  
-Bien... c'est cool franchement, même si ça sent le sapin ! Rit-il et Gally rit avec lui.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ils nous laissaient partir juste pour nous faire plaisir ? C'est le dernier adieu mon pote !... Cours ! Je te rejoints !  
  
Stiles sourit en imaginant ses amis seuls à la base, enfin pas vraiment seuls, mais ils étaient les deux seuls du dortoir à être rester sur place. Plus vraiment de famille à aller voir.  
  
\- Vous auriez du venir avec moi. Marmonna Stiles. "On vous aurez trouvé de la place mec !"  
\- Tu rigoles ? Et te voir roucouler avec la vénitienne de ton coeur ? Suis pas maso moi !  
\- Lydia est juste une amie... Bouda t-il, sentant tout de même ses joues se colorer sur le fait que tous se trompaient sur ses émotions, ou tout du moins sur le destinataire de ses rougeurs.  
\- Mais oui... je vais te croire ! Badina Gally. "Tu fais des photos hein ? Je veux voir à quoi vous ressemblez tous les deux..." Stiles pouvait entendre les bruits de sucions dans le téléphone et il pouffa devant l'idiotie de Gally.  
\- T'es dégeulasse...  
\- Non, 'Torche qui lèche son briquet pour se foutre de ta gueule c'est dégeulasse ! Sérieux mec, arrête ça ou je te frappe ! Stiles se laissa aller, et rit assez fort. Puis il se tut rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Derek. Il préféra raccrocher avant de faire plus de dégât.  
\- Faut que j'vous laisse les gars... je vais réveiller les autres. Il sourit même si personne ne pouvait le voir.  
\- Prends soin toi mon pote ! Profites de ta blonde, plus que cinq jours !  
  
Et il raccrocha comme ça et Stiles regarda son portable en secouant la tête, ces types étaient vraiment fous...  
Il retourna doucement dans sa chambre et mit des baskets, laissa son tee-shirt à courtes manches et parti courir autour de la zone industrielle. Les mots de Gally tournaient dans sa tête... "Dernier adieu..." "plus que cinq jours". Il avait raison, et cela lui fit mal, parce que même s'il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne risquerait rien, qu'il reviendrait quoi qu'il arrive... il ne pouvait exclure qu'une putain de balle était une chose vicieuse... tu ne la voyais pas venir. Combien de photo de soldats morts au combats étaient accrochées dans les couloirs de la base ? Il ne saurait même pas dire de quelle couleur étaient les murs dessous.  
  
Plus que cinq jours pour profiter des ses amis, de sa famille, de la meute. Il aimerait que Lydia soit là pour compléter le tableau. Et que dire de Derek ? Faire semblant de rien en sa présence est déjà difficile, alors si en plus Derek n'allait pas bien comment allait-il faire ? Il voulait être sur que l'homme qui lui fouffe la totalité de son cerveau aille mieux avant qu'il ne parte.  
Quand il remonta dans le loft, le soleil s'était levé et Derek n'était pas encore réveillé. Alors il en profita et prit une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et il se laissa quelques petites minutes de plus sous le jet chaud... le pied.  
Quand il rejoignit la cuisine il tomba sur Derek, en training et torse nu. Il ignora le frisson que lui procura cette vue et se servit un café alors que le loup avait déjà le nez dans sa tasse, assit sur l'une des chaises.  
  
\- Bien dormi ? Demanda l'humain en reposant la cafetière.  
\- Ouai... ça faisait longtemps. Souffla t-il en posant sa tasse.  
\- Peut-être que le fait d'être parti te déséquilibre, non ? Stiles profita de cette brèche pour comprendre le mal être de Derek. Le loup haussa les épaules et regarda Stiles.  
\- Peut-être...  
\- Peut-être ? Stiles plissa les yeux et prit place sur une autre chaise, face au loup. "Aurais-tu attaché de l'importance à cette endroit ?"  
\- Je ne sais pas. Derek baissa le regard et reprit une gorgée de son café, survoler le sujet semblait être une bonne idée...  
\- Derek... Grogna Stiles ce qui attira le regard de Derek et le fit lever un de ses sourcils. "On va partir du principe que je te crois... ce qui n'est pas le cas, note le bien. Il ne me reste plus que cinq jours pour te faire cracher le morceau ! Tu ne voudrais pas me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, pour qu'on puisse profiter les jours restants ?" Tenta t-il, le double sens de sa phrase les percuta tous les deux mais ils restèrent silencieux à ce sujet.  
  
Derek lava rapidement sa tasse après s'être levé et sorti de la cuisine, mais Stiles lui barra le chemin. L'humain avait ce regard qui faisait flancher les genoux du loup, cette bouche avait cette moue indéfinissable et tout en lui voulait prendre l'humain contre son corps, caresser doucement la peau de son visage et toucher du bout des lèvres chaque grains de beauté sur ses joues.  
  
\- T'es mon ami Derek. Je te laisserai pas comme ça, je te le promets. Souffla Stiles.  
L'humain passa ses bras autour des épaules de Derek et le colla contre lui. Conscient que s'il le voulait, il pourrait le tuer, mais le câlin de la vieille le rassura sur le fait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Et il eu raison, parce qu'au delà de toucher cette peau nue, la sensation du retour de Derek contre lui fit un bien fou.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

  
Stiles courait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, les pas rapides, le souffle régulier. Mais son coeur rata un battement quand il entendit un grognement derrière lui, l'adrénaline le fouetta et il rit en accélérant le pas. Bientôt il fut projeté au sol, son bras droit protégea son visage dans la chute, il se dépêcha de se retourner et flanqua ses deux pieds joints dans l'abdomen de son assaillant. Il se relava de façon assez athlétique et fonça dans le tas. Son adversaire para son premier coup de l'avant bras, Stiles essaya plus bas, mais encore une fois son poing fut éloigné d'un mouvement sec.  
  
\- Aller, frappe ! Rit-il légèrement essoufflé. Alors le loup face à lui tenta de frapper, mais Stiles remarqua bien la retenue dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami. "Aller Scott !"  
A chaque coup que Scott voulait, ou pas, lui mettre, Stiles le parait avec aisance ou difficulté mais toujours avec réussite. Puis soudain, il sentit une mâchoire parfaite sur sa nuque, les dents pointues appuyer fermement sur sa peau et il eu un long frisson dans tout le corps. Il écarquilla les yeux face à Scott qui souriait, avant d'entendre la voix profonde de Derek.  
\- T'es mort.  
  
Stiles avait voulu jouer au chat et à la souris, voulant s'assurer que ces six mois n'avaient pas été vain. Mais le challenge n'avait pas été probant puisque monsieur l'Alpha n'avait pas osé faire du mal à son meilleur ami, somme toute fois légitime...  
Maintenant, Stiles avait la dalle, ils voulurent commander chinois alors ils rentrèrent au loft. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Stiles de voir la douce et belle vénitienne de Beacon Hill attendre avec classe sur le canapé restant de Derek.  
  
\- Lydia ? Tu as eu ma lettre ? Demanda t-il surprit avant de prendre la belle rousse dans ses bras et de la faire tourner sous le sourire des deux autres loups.  
\- Oui, et Liam est venu me chercher à la gare ce midi. Sourit-elle quand Liam sorti de la cuisine avec un soda à la main  
\- Bah vas-y, sers toi je t'en prit ! Râla Derek plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.  
  
Les cinq amis restèrent ensemble pour le reste de la soirée et pratiquement la nuit. Les différentes boîtes de chinois traînaient partout autour d'eux et Stiles continua de parler avec fougue de sa vie là bas.  
  
Et les jours défilèrent ainsi, entre rires et sorties, disputes futiles et roulements oculaires. Derek et Stiles se chamaillaient souvent, mais jamais aussi froidement que six mois plus tôt, au contraire, ils riaient beaucoup ensembles, se faisaient des câlins comme le duo MacCall Stilinski. Ouai, parfois on pouvait se demander qui était amis depuis l'enfance...  
Mais Derek ne lâchait toujours rien sur son mutisme de certain moment, de cette impression constante qu'il était perdu, que son regard lointain ne reflétait qu'un mal être dont il ne voulait pas parler. Stiles essaya, plusieurs fois, avec force et conviction, mais les mots qu'il pensait encourageant pour Stiles, n'étaient que blessures profondes pour le loup.  
Derek aimait Stiles plus qu'il ne le devrait, et la date fatidique de son départ pour le lendemain le rendait malade. Quand toute la famille et amis partirent du loft après une dernière fête, Stiles rangea toutes les affaires qui traînaient, gobelets, assiettes, nourritures...  
  
\- Des porcs sérieux, pas un ne serait resté, tu le crois ça ? Râla l'humain pour attirer l'attention de Derek. "Derek ?" Stiles tourna sur lui-même et ne trouva le loup nulle part dans la pièce. Il posa son barda et chercha le loup pour finalement le retrouver couché sur son lit. "Derek ? Ca va pas ? Tu es malade ?" S'inquiéta t-il en entrant sans autorisation dans la chambre.  
  
Mais Derek ne fit aucun mouvement, se concentrant sur sa propre position, sur son propre souffle et son propre rythme cardiaque. Il avait foiré, il aurait peut-être dû en parler avec Stiles, il aurait dû lui parler de ses sentiments, mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette amitié qui s'était installée entre eux.  
  
\- Derek ? Il du reculer légèrement sur le matelas, lorsque Stiles s'assit doucement devant lui.  
\- Je suis juste fatigué... Marmonna t-il pour le rassurer. "Tu devrais aller te coucher, on part tôt demain."  
\- Tu as raison... Souffla Stiles fatigué. "Est-ce que je peux rester là ?"  
  
Derek cru s'étouffer, prêt à crier non, qu'il devrait aller dans son lit, mais il hocha juste la tête impuissant. Alors Stiles retira ses chaussures et alla de l'autre côté du lit pour s'allonger, il ne vit pas qu'il s'était installé sur l'écharpe que Derek avait laissé là, il se tourna sur le ventre et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller avant de frotter son visage et de tourner la tête vers Derek qui était toujours couché dos à lui. Il ferma les yeux, clairement conscient qu'il ratait l'occasion de sa vie, mais que serait une vie si Derek ne voulait plus lui parler ? Il en ferma les yeux et ravala la boule dans sa gorge, sans savoir que Derek laissait glisser une goutte salée du coin de son œil sur l'oreiller sous lui.  
  
Derek et Scott accompagnèrent Stiles à l'aéroport de Sacramento, les trois hommes étaient plutôt silencieux. Devant les portes réservées aux passagers, Scott prit son frère dans ses bras et l'étreignit de longues secondes.  
  
\- Fais gaffe ok ? Reviens surtout mon frère... La voix de Scott était étouffé dans la chemise réglementaire de l'uniforme de Stiles.  
\- Je te le promets... Souffla Stiles et aucun des deux loups ne rata le dysfonctionnement cardiaque au mensonge.  
  
Parce qu'il ne fallait pas être idiot pour savoir que Stiles ne partait pas à Disney land ou encore en colonie de vacance. Le guerre fait mal et tue des gens. Point barre.  
Stiles passa à Derek mais hésita quelques secondes à le prendre dans ses bras, le loup avait été distant toute la matinée depuis leur réveil. Quand Stiles avait ouvert les yeux, il était tourné sur le côté, il avait soudainement froid et le lit était vide.  
  
Il le prit quand même dans ses bras, histoire de ne pas avoir à regretter encore plus de chose une fois qu'il sera dans l'avion. Derek se laissa faire et croisa le regard de Scott, celui ci semblait vouloir le pousser à dire quelque chose, mais le loup de naissance ne comprit pas vraiment. Il se contenta d'inspirer l'odeur de Stiles, il se rendit compte que le départ était pour maintenant quand ils entendirent la voix de l'hôtesse rappelant que l'avion à destination de Richmond, Virginie allait bientôt partir, l'embarcation devant se terminer.  
  
Il eut soudain une panique monumentale. Stiles partait. Et il n'avait rien fait. Il allait mourir là bas sans que jamais il ne sache qu'il l'aimait.  
  
Stiles s'écarta, prit son sac sur le sol et le mit sur son épaule droite, posa correctement sa caquette sur sa tête et fit un salut militaire aux deux hommes en face de lui, le coeur compressé mais la volonté renforcé. Il fit ensuite demi tour et avança vers l'hôtesse devant le dernier couloir.  
  
\- Stiles, attends ! Cria Derek alors que l'humain allait atteindre la porte d'embarcation. Derek parcouru le reste de distance vers l'humain alors que Scott resta en retrait à sa place, il expira tout l'air de ses poumons en soufflant un "enfin" à peine audible...  
\- Derek ? Dit Stiles perdu et stressé de rater son vol, si c'était le cas, l'expression "en prendre pour son matricule" prendrait tout son sens.  
\- Je peux pas... je peux pas te laisser partir sans... Derek flippait comme pas permis, c'était quitte ou double, soit il l'envoyait chier, soit il le tuer...  
\- Derek, je dois partir ! Il regarda l'hôtesse derrière lui qui l'attendait impatiente.  
\- Je t'aime ! Claqua t-il sans plus d'introduction.  
  
Stiles le regarda totalement et complètement choqué. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment entendu ? Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait entendu ? Il jeta un regard autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait les calculer, seul Scott avait ce sourire mi niais, mi stressé. Puis il percuta. Avec colère.  
  
\- Quoi ?... C'est, c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Cria t-il furibard. "Tu crois pas que c'est le genre de truc que tu aurais pu me dire avant, plutôt que de faire la tronche toute la semaine ?"  
\- Monsieur... vous devez y aller. Osa l'hôtesse dont le talkie-walkie n'arrêtait pas de parler.  
\- J'ai pas pu. Fut tout ce que pu dire Derek qui n'écouta pas la jeune fille.  
\- Monsieur... votre avion. Tenta t-elle de nouveau et Stiles la fixa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et de se détourner de ses amis, mâchoire serrée.  
Scott approcha et posa une main douce sur l'épaule du loup qui venait de subir une  
défaite cuisante. Leurs regards accrochés à ce couloir maintenant vide de Stiles et dont on pouvait maintenant entendre l'avion glisser doucement sur la piste.  
\- Laisse lui le temps de remuer tout ça. Tempéra t-il doucement.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19  
  
Derek avait reprit les cours avec Scott, une semaine que Stiles était reparti, et autant de jours que de nuits à vivre et revivre ce moment qu'il l'avait achevé.   
Son coeur s'était meurtri, sa respiration s'était fait la belle et son corps entier semblait ne plus savoir comment actionner la machine qu'était son cerveau. Mais son instinct de survie avait mit en marche le pilote automatique et c'est ainsi que Derek vivait chaque journée. Seul et déprimé.  
  
Scott faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui venir en aide, le réconforter. Même Lydia était venu passer deux jours avec eux, dormant chez Derek qui était le seul à avoir une chambre de disponible. Mais rien ne pouvait faire bouger le loup de sa tanière qu'était devenu sa chambre.  
  
Lors d'une journée de cours, Lydia avait parcouru l'appartement de Derek, elle avait était dans sa chambre et avait trouvé toutes les photos de Stiles accrochées au mur, une ribambelle de photo de lui dans diverses situations, il y avait aussi les dernières photos qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble la semaine précédente, et il y en avait pas mal d'eux deux, souriant, grimaçant, se chamaillant. Elle trouva les lettres dans une boîte sur la table de chevet, mais eu la décence de ne pas les lire, mais elle ne doutait pas de leur importance pour le loup qui maintenant passait ses nuits à les lire et relire.  
Quand une lettre de Stiles arriva quelques jours plus tard, Derek resta assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine à regarder l'enveloppe, mi figue, mi raisin quand à l'envie de l'ouvrir. La lettre semblait épaisse comparée à d'habitude, et s'il lui avait renvoyé toute leur photo ? Toutes ses lettres ? S'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Il prit l'enveloppe bien décidé à la jeter, il ne voulait plus souffrir inutilement. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la poubelle, son attention fut captée sur l'écriture de Stiles au dos de l'enveloppe. "Lis la"  
Alors il souffla et découpa le pli entre ses doigts avant de sortir une photo qu'il ne voulut pas regarder, ainsi qu'une lettre qui semblait plus longue que les autres. Il inspira profondément, le cœur décidant que fonctionner était désuet.  
  
" Derek,  
Ces six jours en ta compagnie me laissent penser que tu as du fixer cette lettre trop longtemps avant de vouloir la jeter. Crois moi, à ta place, je l'aurai fait.  
Tu n'imagines pas à quel point en cet instant, là, je te déteste. Je te déteste de ne m'avoir rien dit, d'avoir mit si longtemps alors que nous n'avions que peu de jours avant que je ne reparte jusqu'à... je ne sais même pas quand je vais revenir, si encore je reviens.  
Mais si je te déteste autant, c'est parce que tu me fais me détester de la même façon. Parce que moi aussi j'aurai du te le dire, ne pas attendre, ne pas me freiner. Parce que, putain ouai, je t'aime Derek. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu te dire parce que soyons clair, on est des mecs. Je suis même pas gay... Et bon sang, je suis militaire ! Sais tu ce qu'on fait au gay dans l'armée ? Je ne veux même pas y penser. Comme on dit "Don't ask, Don't tell"  
Il était déjà surnaturel que l'on puisse s'entendre, que l'on puisse "parler" sans vouloir se tuer. Alors s'aimer ? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable, moi encore... mais toi ?   
Flancher pour un type comme moi ? Te rends tu comptes que nous sommes diamétralement opposé dans tout les sens du terme ? Je suis tout feu tout flamme alors que tu es aussi frigide que le pôle nord en été (et encore, note bien qu'il n'y a pas de saison là bas !) Je suis bavard tu es laconique, je suis hyperactif, tu es d'un calme à tout épreuve. Je suis maladroit là où tu es l'aisance incarnée, je suis humain là où tu ne l'es pas ! Et pour finir, je suis en Virginie et bientôt en Asie alors que tu es en Californie...  
Si la distance nous a rapproché, ne crois tu pas qu'elle nous éloignerait également ?  
Derek, je suis perdu...  
J'aimerai que tu me parles, j'aurai aimé que tu le fasse dès le départ. On aurait pu éviter tout ce cirque, qui sait, peut-être même arrêter l'hémorragie qu'on a créée ?  
Je ne cesse d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé entre nous si nous en avions parlé dans la cuisine le premier matin, tu te souviens ? Je me dis que je t'aurai embrassé et qu'on aurait sûrement passé la journée au lit, qu'on aurait été surprit par Lydia, ou Scott, mais que de toute façon, ils semblaient bien au courant avant nous. Que la semaine aurait été lourde de tension, que plus le jour de mon départ aurait approché, et plus je n'aurai plus voulu partir, mais que mes obligations m'en auraient empêché et que nous nous serions séparés avec autant de tristesse que ce jour là.  
Est-ce que ça va être comme ça entre nous maintenant ? Est-ce que tu es toujours sûr de tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu veux continuer ? Prendre le risque de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de moi pendant des semaines alors que je serai parti en Asie ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment flipper à n'en plus dormir la nuit ? Est-ce pour ça que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ?  
Je m'en veux tellement de te faire autant de mal alors que je ne suis même pas avec toi, que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Comment crois tu que ça va se passer maintenant ?  
Tu vois la photo là ? On l'a prise de moi alors que je pensais à toi. Gally est persuadé que j'ai rompu avec Lydia... L'ironie. Je pense à toi tout le temps, et c'est angoissant, parce... parce que je t'aime comme un con et que ça me fait flipper. Voilà.  
Maintenant, on est deux pauvres nuls, handicapés sentimentalement, avec presque huit milles miles entre nous... Et ils ne nous restent juste nos lettres, nos lettres à nous.  
Je ne peux rien te promettre sur notre avenir, mais si tu veux m'écrire... je te répondrais toujours Derek.  
A toi.  
Stiles."  
  
Derek ne savait plus vraiment s'il lisait ou s'il fixait le papier qui semblait prendre l'eau. Putain, il pleurait. Il pleurait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'incendie, même la mort de Boyd et Erica ne l'avait pas fait autant pleurer.  
Mais il pouvait retenir deux choses. La première, que Stiles l'aimait, aussi perdu que lui, mais il l'aimait et rien que ça, suffit à lui arracher un sourire, le premier depuis une semaine de galère. La seconde est qu'il semblait vouloir essayer, malgré la distance, malgré l'absence de contact, l'absence de voix...  
Derek se sentit enfin soulagé, il pouvait enfin respirer. Son corps relâchait enfin la pression quand il prit la photo dans ses mains, caressant le visage de Stiles cerné et ravagé par le remord, du bout du doigt. Ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'il avait la même tête que lui. Stiles était assit contre un mur, le vent fouettait ses cheveux qu'il devinait balancer frénétiquement. Le cœur allégé, il se mit en route pour sortir le nécessaire et écrire à Stiles les mots qui étaient restés si longtemps coincés en lui.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20  
  
\- Vous partirez pour la base navale de Pearl Harbor dans quatre semaines. Là bas, vous serez dispatchés en unité en vous assignera un lieutenant référant...  
  
Stiles écoutait le commandant de la base les briefer pour la suite des opérations. Il n'en revenait pas encore, plus de six mois seulement qu'il était engagé et on l'envoyait déjà à l'autre bout du monde. Et même si Hawaii est un bout du monde qu'il adorerait visiter en temps normal, c'était un bout du monde bien trop loin de sa famille. Loin de Derek.  
Il préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant, écoutant maintenant le Sergent débiter le déroulement de leur arrivée, leurs objectifs, et la mission qui leurs seront débriefés une fois sur place pour éviter le moins de fuite possible. Le soutien militaire d'Obama au Japon laissait naître un conflit sous-jacent avec la Russie... C'était à n'en plus finir... Et puis, quelqu'un se rappelait-il des responsables de l'attaque de toute la flotte américaine ? Les Japonais, on est bien d'accord... Tout ça n'était que politique selon Stiles, mais il était là pour son pays, et maintenant, s'ils lui ordonnaient de sauter, il sauterait.  
  
Une fois fini, Stiles et ses amis quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Gally tenta bien comme chaque soir de dérider Stiles, mais la tâche s'avérait toujours plus difficile. Il espérait que la remise du courrier ce soir l'aiderait un peu, alors il se contenta de lui taper dans le dos et de masser rapidement son épaule.  
  
\- Aller, mec... ça ira mieux, j'en suis sur ! L'encouragea t-il alors que Stiles continuait d'avancer alors que lui arrivait vers son lit.  
  
Stiles arriva vers sa couchette et trouva une pile de lettre, il s'installa précipitamment et ne chercha qu'une seule enveloppe. Quand il la trouva, il l'ouvrit à en arracher complètement le papier, il déplia la lettre fébrilement.  
  
" Stiles,  
Putain oui, je veux essayer.  
Je veux avoir cette boule d'inquiétude parce que le type que j'aime est parti se battre, parce qu'il pense à moi et qu'il fera tout pour revenir. Tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin.  
C'est la seule façon d'être ensemble ? Et alors ? Toi, comme moi, comme Scott, Lydia... nous ne faisons rien comme tout le monde, nous sommes unique. Alors pourquoi devrions nous avoir une relation conventionnelle ? Je ne le suis clairement pas.  
Je ne t'en veux pas de ne m'avoir rien dit, après tout... je ne t'avais rien dit non plus. Si je ne dormais plus c'était à cause de mes sentiments que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne contrôlais pas, ou plus. Et tu es rentré... et cette écharpe, j'avais, et j'ai toujours, la sensation que tu es juste à côté de moi, ton odeur et dessus, et plus encore depuis que tu t'es endormi dessus. Sais-tu ce que je voulais faire cette nuit là ? Je t'ai regardé dormir durant des heures... Et à un moment, tu t'es collé contre moi et tu as caché ton visage dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus t'observer, mais je pouvais te sentir, si fort... Mais quand il fut l'heure de partir, je me suis levé parce que la douleur devenait trop forte. Être si proche de toi, mais pourtant si loin.  
Et que dire de ce jeu dans la forêt, quand mes dents se sont posées sur ta peau, j'ai entendu ton cœur. Et j'ai voulu accrocher mes mains sur tes hanches, caresser ta peau du bout de mes griffes et mordiller cette partie qui m'était offerte. Et encore une fois, je n'ai rien fait...  
Peux-tu imaginer tout ce que j'ai pu cogiter, tout ce dont j'ai eu envie alors que tu me serrais dans tes bras pour me prouver que tu t'inquiétais ? Non, tu ne peux pas... sinon tes amis risquerait de te voir brûler.  
Et rien qu'en cet instant, j'ai envie de te voir t'enflammer et c'est la partie la plus douloureuse de notre histoire, je ne pourrais pas te voir, te sentir, te toucher, t'entendre... Mais je m'accroche, on n'y arrivera, et quand on se reverra, je ferais tout mon possible, et avec ferveur, pour t'enflammer. C'est une promesse.  
C'est pas une putain de guerre qui va arrêter ça, et crois moi Stiles, si tu ne reviens pas... je viens te chercher et je ferais rougir qui de droit pour que tu reviennes avec moi. Tout est possible. Je le sais.  
Je suis d'ordinaire, le type le plus pessimiste, le plus irréfléchi et le plus stupide que la Terre aie porté, mais les gens changent paraît-il... Et tu es celui à qui je le dois.  
Laisse moi être à toi,  
Derek"

  
Putain, dire qu'il avait le sourire, la banane comme on dit, serait un euphémisme, il releva la tête de sa lettre et tomba sur ses potes qui venaient de mettre la musique du poste à fond le regardant. Ils avaient comprit que sa bonne humeur était revenue et ils le forcèrent à venir le rejoindre pour bouger. Un militaire ne danse pas... (il paraît).  
Alors que Wobble crachotait dans le transistor, Stiles rangea sa lettre dans sa boîte et rejoignit cette bande de loufoque qui dansaient déjà en rythme synchrone, il ne fut pas étonné de voir d'autre membre de leur dortoir danser avec eux et Stiles s'éclata et relâcha la pression.  
C'est plus tard, sous la douche, qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose... Derek l'avait absolument allumé dans sa lettre. Putain, il lui a carrément fait du rentre dedans ! Et sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, il se retrouva avec une érection d'enfer comme il n'en n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, alors s'assurant que les douches étaient vides et remerciant le ciel que les cabines soient individuelles, il se laissa aller à penser à la vengeance qu'il prendrait sur Derek sur la prochaine lettre, il pensa à ses dents sur sa peau, ses griffes qui glisseraient sur ses reins, son bassin contre ses fesses... et quand il vint dans sa main aussi violemment que s'ils avaient été à deux, il jura que Derek vivrait la même chose que lui, le jeu allait commencer. Que le meilleur gagne.


End file.
